Locked up with You
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Shounenai SasuNaru. Naruto is submitted into the Hutton Unit at a metal hospital. With no really memory of why he's there, and surrounded by people who have no intrest in befriending anyone, he has to make his way through the dull time there, and live
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Oo I've been thinking about this idea for a while, so I'm going to experiment with an opening chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue or not.

**WARNINGS: **shounen-ai most definitely. Mild langue and touchy-subjects

SasuNaru

Locked up with You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

It's kind of painful to see another person enter the unit. Another after another, people going, people coming, and people who have been discharged being brought back.

You have Sasuke Uchiha for example, who was discharged, but refused to think anything was wrong with him and stopped taking medication. He was brought back.

You have people like Kiba Inuzuka, who refuses to _leave _because he doesn't have anywhere to go but the nursing home.

Gaara Sabaku, who has spent years making his way from the more intense units to this one.

Neji Hyuuga, a complicated case who isn't actually aloud back home, doesn't really want to go back, and might well make things worse if he does.

And then of course, you have the newbie, like Naruto Uzumaki, who doesn't have a clue what's going on. I can't imagine his first impression was very good.

I'm Shikamaru Nara, a nurse who helps out here and there. I'm also a smoker, so I supervise the smoke breaks that we have every hour on the hour. Other smokers like to complain to me that they don't get enough time and, while I feel their pain, I can do jack about it.

The reason I'm here is mainly because my best friend, Chouji, told me I'd be a good addition. I'm not so sure about this theory, and sometimes people here just scare the shit out of me, but I manage…somehow.

It's the fighting that get to me, and having to tell people that they're going back up to the nasty ward. Though, last time I did that someone spat in my face and told me he already was in the nasty ward. I didn't miss the quick, hateful look he shot Sasuke.

Let me go a bit more in depth about the illnesses. Sasuke, unfortunately, really didn't cause too much harm. He killed his brother, who had killed the rest of the family, and now Sasuke's the only one left. I think it's a bit of a family trait seeing as the whole clan wasn't really right in the head, but what can you do? The boy constantly asks to visit his brother's gave, and has a tendency to try punch the person who says no. I've learnt to block them though, so he generally comes to me to give me a black eye, because then he doesn't get in trouble.

I never really got told what was wrong with Kiba. Someone told me he talks to animals, but I know people who talk to _plants _to try make them grow. His mother and sister left the country and he stayed here with his pet which I stupidly offered to look after. It took me a month to house train it, with pointers from Kiba. Whenever he has leave, he comes round and walks his dog, with me supervising of course.

The complicatedness of Neji Hyuuga is that he's meant to be perfect. And, in all honesty, he is. Minus the part where he talks to himself. Constantly, which is kind of annoying. He hates his family, like many people, and tried to kill his cousins. Luckily he failed, I've talked to one of them and she seems very nice and forgiving, though when she visits Neji they don't talk. He just ignores her, and whoever's supervising talks to her instead. I found that, sometimes, this isn't a good thing. When Neji's in a really bad mood, the best thing is to keep things as silent as possible…just trust me on that one.

Then we have, of course, the schizophrenic that is known as Gaara. He's worked his way from being a homicidal killer who managed to get ride of his aunt, uncle and dad, to the mute who sits in the corner and reads. He's not really mute, he just doesn't talk. Though, I've learnt how to understand what he's trying to say without words. When he gives me the book I got out for him back, it means he wants another by the end of the day. When he actually looks at you when you ask him to come to lunch or go to bed, it means he's not going to eat or sleep.

When Naruto walked through those doors with Sakura, another nurse, his bright blue eyes were the first thing I noticed. The golden blond locks, the tanned face, the whisker-like scars on his cheeks, the pure look off innocence he radiated…he wasn't going to last a minute in this dump. I can tell you that.

Sakura motioned for me to come over and I growled, but did none the less muttering a small 'troublesome' under my breath. I raised my hand to the kid and he shook it with a winning grin.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, welcome aboard."

"Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to be here…"

Whether he was going to last or not, I liked him already.

--

Kitty: Oo; meh. This has some-sort of plot I guess … the intro. I decided to write it in Shikamaru's pov. Because it would be easier to explain the situation, but it's going to be Naruto-centric from here on out.

R+R please?!

**Pairings** are **vote**-able…hinthint XD

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"I'm Naruto!"

"Hmm…"

"What you reading?"

"Oi, you two, lunch is ready."

"You coming?"

"…sure."


	2. Newbie

SasuNaru

Locked up with You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or St. Luke's

--

The room was relatively bright, straw chairs lined up along the walls, some clustered around a TV that was flickering, news spilling out the speakers. People were walking around or sat down reading. One was sat in the corner, almost melting into the wall and out of view reading, if it wasn't for his flamboyant red hair.

A long haired male was looking out the window, lips moving as if talking to someone who wasn't there. A boy with red makeup on his cheeks was watching TV, sat in the chair upside down, while another was next to him, spiky dark hair and a blank look on his face.

The nurse, Sakura, who had brought him up waved over to a man with his hair in a ponytail, lounging on a random chair. He strode over to Naruto lazily and stuck out his hand, not showing much emotion except boredom on his face.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, welcome aboard," he said.

Naruto flashed the man a winning grin. "Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to be here…"

Shikamaru let a stray smirk find its way to his face, letting go of the tanned hand. Naruto followed him as they walked into the middle of the room and the Nara spread his arms wide, getting a few looks from the patients.

"This," he said. "Is the Hutton Unit of St. Luke's hospital. I hope you enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Unless it's about leave, food, other patients, or anything else related to problems ask someone else."

Naruto's grin faulted a little.

"Do you smoke?" Shikamaru asked, raising a brow.

"Err…no, I don't."

Shikamaru nodded. "Good, because we have smoke breaks every hour on the hour. It sucks for chain smokers, but they get used to it," the man grimaced as someone walked up to him, the man who was watching TV a moment earlier.

"Can I go visit his grave yet?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Shikamaru pierced his lips. "Take your medicine."

Naruto sprung back as the dark haired man raised his fist and went at Shikamaru, who raised his arms above his head and took the blow. The blond didn't know what he did, but he sure as _hell _didn't like where he ended up.

"Can I go-"

"This is Naruto," Shikamaru said, swinging his bruised arm over the blonde's shoulder. "Be nice, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the large blue eyes a moment before grunting and walking off, turning a corner the lead somewhere else. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and turned to a stone-shocked Naruto.

"Sorry about that," he said. "It happens often."

"O-often?!" Naruto spluttered.

"Yeah, but he only does it to staff…mainly me."

The blue eyes blinked a few times before he tilted his head to the side. "You're staff?"

There was a small moment before Shikamaru started to laugh, holding his hand to his forehead. "Yeah, I'm staff. You're not, so don't worry about Sasuke…just don't piss him off, please?"

"Sure."

A beeping pulled the attention of half the room to Shikamaru, who looked down at his watch, nodding a little. Letting go of Naruto, he walked over to the man talking to himself and said something. Naruto shivered somewhat as white eyes locked with his own. The man nodded and stood, walking over to him.

"Smoke break!" Shikamaru shouted. "Sasuke, get out of your room and stop brooding, because you're not getting another!"

Naruto turned his attention to the tall long haired man in front of him and grinned sheepishly. "I'm Naruto…" he said, a little unsure.

"Hyuuga Neji," the man said, his voice surprisingly lower than Naruto had imagined. "I need to show you to your room."

The two started to walk round the corner that the others had turned. They passed a few rooms, one saying 'SMOKING ROOM' in large red letters. Naruto couldn't see through the window because of all the crap in there.

Neji opened a double door which had a hall with more doors lined up inside. He opened the third one on the left and entered.

Three bunk beds were lined up against the wall, beside tables in between and three cupboards, three boxlike things sitting at the foot of each bed, and a large straw basket in the corner. A dressing table with some bottles and hair equipment stood opposite the beds, and a large window was on the far wall.

"This is our room," Neji explained. "Gaara, Kiba, myself and Sasuke are in this room with you," he shot the blond a hard look. "I hope you don't make a fuss."

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry!" he said. "I'll do my best."

The Hyuuga nodded and patted one bunk. "Sasuke," he walked to the second. "Kiba," and he did the same with the third. "Gaara and I."

Kiba's bed was messy to say the least, and he obviously took the top bunk. Naruto dumped his large duffle bag on the bottom bed and looked to Neji, who seemed almost happy with Naruto's choice.

The Uzumaki boy had seen Sasuke. He wasn't suicidal.

"Lunch starts soon, I believe that Kiba's stuff is in this box," he patted the box at the end of the bed. "And the rest of us took the cupboards. You can have my box; just don't make too much mess."

Naruto nodded and watched Neji leave the room, sighing a little. The other male may well have been nice enough to show him around, but that didn't decrease his air of arrogance. The blond opened his bag and walked to the box at the end of Neji's bed, tipping it upside down and letting his things fall out before dropping the orange and black bag on top.

He saw his black and orange jacket laying on top and picked it up, pulling it on over the black shirt he was wearing. It was colder in the hospital than he thought it would be.

Walking back out into the lounge he looked back at the redhead who was caught up in his book. The boy had wan green eyes that almost looked blue and pale smooth skin. He was wrapped up in his book so much he didn't notice Naruto staring.

Naruto jumped five meters into the air when someone clamped their hands down onto his shoulders, whispering a 'boo' into his mouth. Spinning round, he saw the red-cheeked boy from earlier stand there grinning.

"Kiba Inuzuka," he greeted, patting Naruto on the back. "Neji told me that you would be bunking with us, with me more like it."

The blond gave his new friend a classic grin, happy to find someone who was so friendly. "Yeah, hope you don't mind."

"Nah, not at all…I can tell why you don't want to share with Uchiha, he's a prick sometimes."

Shikamaru walked up behind them as people started filling out of the smoking room, frowning at Kiba. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Kiba tucked his hands into his pockets, smirking cheekily. "Why, scared you'll loose me?" he teased.

"No, I'm scared I'll be blamed and have to look after your damn dog all by myself. He's hell when you're in here," the Nara stated before turning back to Naruto. "Sorry about him, he's too loud…and obnoxious."

"Take that back!"

Naruto shook his head, keeping his cheery face. "I don't mind," he said. "Nice to find someone with energy."

Kiba put his hands back on Naruto's shoulders and steered the boy to face the redhead again. "That, my dear friend, is _Gaara_."

"Gaara…is in our room, right?"

"Yup, he just sits around and reads. Boring as though, he doesn't talk much, except to tell me to shut up or something."

Shikamaru sighed. "Kiba, everyone tells you to shut up," the boy pouted. "Gaara's like you."

That comment was addressed to Naruto, who blinked in confusion before the words settled in. His eye softened and he looked back to Gaara, who's eyes shot down to the book. So he did notice them.

Kiba and Shikamaru watched in amazement as Naruto walked over to the redhead, grinning as he always does.

"Mind if I sit down?" Naruto asked, getting a small nod in response. He sat on the chair next to Gaara, who looked at him for a long moment before going back to his book."

"I'm Naruto!" the blond said, trying to get an answer.

"Hmm…" was all he got.

"What you reading?"

"Oi, you two, lunch is ready," Shikamaru called, watching Gaara's face closely. Kiba ran off, catching the Hyuuga as they walked to the door.

"You coming?" the blond asked his companion, looking into the blank green eyes.

"…sure."

Shikamaru smiled a little and nodded in appreciation, caught by Gaara who looked away in embarrassment. Shikamaru started out the door, Naruto and Gaara following just behind.

The lunch hall was through a door in the main hall that you pasted to get to the lounge. All the halls and rooms and doors were making Naruto's head spin. The offices and check-up rooms were opposite the lunch hall, people going in and out of them.

Naruto followed Gaara to a lone table in the corner, sitting with the redhead. There was a long queue waiting to be severed, and Gaara was still reading.

"Dan Brown."

The blue eyed boy looked up at Gaara. "Huh?"

Gaara tipped his book slightly, flashing the cover at Naruto. There was a large block of writing on that read 'DAN BROWN', with a fancy type of 'Angels and Demons'.

"Oh," Naruto remembered asking what the book called. "That's cool…want to go get some food?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head and continued to read.

"Aren't you hungry? You're as thin as a stick, at least have _something_!" the blonde's grin turned slightly mischievous. "I'll force it down your throat."

The look that Gaara gave him made Naruto think he'd done something wrong, but the redhead stood anyway and made his way over to the line.

"Come on," he said, not looking at the other boy. Naruto rose and followed after a moment, pleased with the outcome.

Shikamaru watched the two from his table, shaking his head a little.

"It's amazing, huh?" Kiba asked, digging into the bangers and mash that he had in front of him. "Gaara's actually acting a little bit more like a human."

"No wonder your room always gets in to fights with your mouth in there," Shikamaru said, smiling a little. "But yeah…it is."

Kiba waved to the man who had just got his food, beckoning the Hyuuga over to them. The long haired boy shook his head a little but did anyway, lips moving to indicate he was saying something to himself.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Kiba asked Neji as the boy sat down next to the nurse. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba's immaturity.

"He seems nice," Neji said. "But very soft."

Shikamaru smirked. "You think he'll end up like Kiba?"

"God, I hope not," Neji growled, sticking his fork and knife into the food. "I could do without two idiots."

Kiba fumed. "Hey, take that back," he shouted. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Says you," Shikamaru said before looking back at Naruto and Gaara. "You think…"

"Shikamaru, no one is that perfect," the Hyuuga said, knowing what was about to come. "Uchiha is a lost cause."

The darker eyed boys looked over at the far table to see said man eating quietly. Kiba made a noise of agreement and continued to eat. "Yeah," Shikamaru muttered. "That's what I thought about Gaara…"

--

Some old black and white movie played on the TV, Kiba in his normal upside down position and Naruto next to him. Neji was back by the window, watching the outside world and Gaara was pacing. Back and forth…back and forth.

"Gaara," Naruto called. "Come watch TV with us!"

The redhead looked at Naruto, Kiba and then the box playing a movie before going back to pacing.

Kiba let out a frustrated sigh. "He does this every time he finishes a book. Gives it back to Shikamaru, who goes out and gets another from the library down the road."

Naruto chuckled. "Kind of like a dog, huh?"

Kiba paused a moment before laughing loudly, getting some attention of the other patients. "Gosh, you couldn't have said it better."

The Nara came back into the room and Gaara stood still, folding his arms. Shikamaru yawned a little and handed over a thick book.

"Dan Brown again," Shikamaru said. "I hope you liked his last book."

There was a nod and Gaara took the book, going back to the corner. The lazy nurse walked over to Naruto and Kiba, nudging the latter's head with his foot. "You'll get a headache like that."

"So?"

"So, then you'll come complaining to me and wanting aspirin that I'm not going to give you," Shikamaru explained, getting the boy to sit upright. "It's almost time for you to go to bed anyway."

Kiba frowned. "What if I don't want to bed? No one _else _gets told to go to bed."

Naruto felt like he was watching a Ping-Pong match."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"So, that doesn't answer my question?"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. "Because, once again, you will stay up late watching crappy TV, wake up on the chair- upside down, and come to me complaining your tired, have a headache, and that you're in pain because you slept weirdly, ask me for painkillers that you know I'm not going to give you and brood for the rest of the day."

Naruto sniggered at the Inuzuka's small blush.

"Fine," Kiba growled. "Prick…"

"I heard that," Shikamaru said before yawning. "I'm off then, my shift finished about an hour ago."

Naruto frowned. "Then why didn't you go?"

"I was waiting for Gaara to finish his book. He'd get pissy if I didn't get him another one."

Kiba laughed again. "I agree with you Naruto, just like a dog."

The Nara scoffed as the two laughed. "Troublesome. I'm off, see you tomorrow."

The two went back to the TV as the man walked out the room and into the hall. Naruto decided that it wasn't as bad in here as he thought it would be. Sure, it was hell as boring, but with Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and maybe Neji he could manage.

Hopefully.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba started. "How'd you like your first day in the unit?"

"It's been ok…but don't you ever get bored?"

Kiba laughed. "No duh! I've lived with my dog all my life, so when I first came in it was weird for me not to be around him. People like Neji and Gaara…in a way, they're lucky that they have voices in their heads to keep them entertained, though Gaara has his books.

Naruto fidgeted a little. "What about Sasuke?"

The suspicious look that he got didn't make him feel anymore comfortable. "Why…do you like him or something?"

Kiba smirked at the colour of his friend's face.

"N-No! I was just wondering. You know … he's a bastard, why would I like him?"

"Because, uh, he's hot? Everyone _else _with a bit of common sense likes him at least a little?"

Naruto fumed. "What about _you_ then?"

"I said with a bit of common sense, didn't I?" Kiba laughed a bit. "Man, you're fun.

"You want to know what Sasuke does, I can show you…"

Naruto was tempted. Very tempted. Until Neji came up behind him and gripped the back of Kiba's chair, giving the boy a strained 'you do anything and I'll kill you' grin.

"Inuzuka, who got blamed last time you went through Sasuke's stuff?" the Hyuuga asked dangerously.

Kiba grinned nervously. "Shikamaru?"

"And…"

"The rest of the room?"

Neji nodded. "I happen to be one of those people, and I will _seriously _not be pleased if I have to share the blame with you for something you did."

Kiba whined. "Naruto wants to see Sasuke's stuff-"

"I asked what he did!" the blond defended. "I didn't want to go through his stuff!"

The long haired boy sucked in a breath. "Sasuke paints. He sits in the lunch room and paints. That's all."

Kiba didn't drop it. "His works are really good, you should see them! He once drew a snake that I thought was real!"

"Only you could think something that was on a piece of paper would be real," Neji said, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked at his watch and smirked. "Oh look what time it is…"

Naruto figured that the groan Kiba gave meant he had to go to bed. Waving to his friend, the Kiba walked off down the hall to their room, wishing a good night sleep.

Neji turned to Naruto. "Sasuke's temperamental. Don't get on his bad side so early on," the man walked off, answering Naruto's unspoken question with a 'Kiba'.

Nothing else to do, Naruto walked over to Gaara and sat back down next to the boy, who didn't make any movement.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth, the redhead spoke. "No, I haven't seen, or want to see, any of Sasuke's drawings."

"Does that mean you won't come to the lunch room with me?" Naruto asked. "I'm in need of some coffee."

Gaara gave him a sarcastic look. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, Sakura said that they would give out coffee during the day!"

Gaara snapped his book shut and rolled his eyes as Naruto jumped up, whooping. The two made their way out the lounge and into the hall, getting a sceptical look from one of the nurses.

There was Sasuke, sat on the same table he'd been sitting since dinner, scribbling on a piece of paper. At least, it looked like scribbles when Naruto saw how fast Sasuke's hand was moving. He was holding a piece of bread in his left hand, and a pencil in his right, eyes concentrated on the paper.

Naruto hesitantly walked over and peered over the table, looking down at the picture. It was of a woman smiling, her face soft and her long hair flowing over her shoulders. In her arms there was a small boy with messy hair and large eyes, reaching up for his mother's face.

"_That's you, you know?" _

Naruto's whole boy froze and his eyes went wide. Partly because of the voice that spoke to him, and partly because he knew that the picture was of him.

Gaara was soon next to him. "You'll get used to that..." he said quietly enough for Naruto to hear.

"Dobe."

Naruto glared fiercly at Sasuke. "What did you just call me?!"

"Dobe, because that's what you are. Now, you finished admiring my perfection so I can work in piece?"

The blond fumed. "Well I'm _sorry_ teme, how rude of me. Maybe next time I should take note of that giant ego filling up the room."

Sasuke's brow twitched. "Te...me?"

A smirk worked its way to Naruto's face. "Teme, because that's what you are."

Gaara sighed as the two began to banter, rubbing his temple. "I should've listened to Neji..."

--

For such a relatively well kept room, Naruto was finding it hard to sleep. The person above him was snoring, as was the person to his right, while the two on his left slept soundly.

Well, one slept soundly anyway.

Gaara lay awake, staring at the top bunk. His eyes were glazed over and Naruto knew that the redhead wasn't sleeping.

"_Talk to him."_

There was that voice again... "Hey, Gaara..." Green eyes came to focus on him expectantly. "Do you ever get bored reading books?"

The head turned back to the bottom of Neji's bed. "Sometimes," he admitted.

"So, what do you do when you're bored?"

A silence returned as Gaara thought of an answer. "Read anyway."

"Oh..."

This was getting nowhere.

"But...sometimes I just watch everyone else," Naruto waited for him to continue. "Shikamaru does that, I've seen him. All he does is observe everyone else. No doubt by the end of the week he'll have you pinned down."

Naruto rolled onto his back and looked up to where he guessed his sleeping friend's head would be. "He's smart then?"

"Very."

There was more silence while Naruto's lids slowly closed, but he tried to force himself to stay awake.

"Naruto," Gaara said. "You best go to sleep."

"But what about you?" the blue eyed boy asked, voice hazy and barely there.

Gaara couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips. "I'll go to sleep after you."

"_Listen to him, you need your rest." _

--

Kitty: day one complete! The next chapter will (hopefully) be longer. I worked hard to get this finished now... eh heh. I hope you like it if you see any improvements that are needed to be made, or any ideas that you can give they're appreciated!

R+R

ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Who's that?"

"Sai."

"Ah...he seems like fun!"

"Naruto, just don't go there. Seriously."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this one, ok?"


	3. People

SasuNaru

Locked Up With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or St. Lukes, or Hutton Unit, or anything else really.

--

Naruto woke to the sound of two angry voices and the occational softer voice trying to quiet them. Blue eyes fluttered open, looking at the top bunk and still hearing the small snores from Kiba. Rolling on his side, his eyes met furious wan green ones.

"Welcome to mornings," the redhead grumbled before rolling over to face the wall.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naruto staggered down the mini pathway between Gaara's bed and his, seeing Neji and Sasuke arguing. They looked ready to jump each other.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

Neji looked to Naruto and swore lightly. "Go to bed."

Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest smugly. "What's wrong, too busy _babying _the newbie?"

"Whatever, Uchiha. Jealous you can't let your motherly instincts out?"

Naruto realized he'd been forgotten and frowned slightly.

"No, you'd probably do a better job at it than me, girly-man," Sasuke replied.

Neji fumed silently before saying anything. "Sorry about outshining you, sissy."

"Siss-y?!" Sasuke asked, eyebrow twitching and vien popping. "Says the 'man' with hair to his knees."

Gaara stood, walking through the small gap between the two and placing his hand on the doorknob before turning to face the residents of the room.

"I'll count to three..." he said. Neji pushed past Naruto and mounted the bunk beds, climbing on his own. Sasuke grabbed some things from the untouched buttom bunk of his bed and strode to the door where Gaara still was. The redhead opened the door, alowing the other to leave the room. Gaara looked at Naruto, who still looked lost. "You should go back to bed."

The redhead left and Naruto looked at the other tw in the room. Kiba was snoring obliviously, and Neji was madly talking to himself.

"Wait for me, Gaara!"

The blond ran after his new friend, who was making his way to the corner chair. They sat and Naruto looked around, shifting uncomfortably at the weird looks he was getting. The redhead had already gotten out his book and was reading.

"Is it that weird to be new?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, you're sitting with me," Gaara said.

Naruto blinked dumbly a moment before it clicked. "Why don't you sit with others?"

"Kiba's too loud, Sasuke's an ass, Shikamaru's meant to _work_, and Neji talks too much."

Naruto chuckled a little. "Neji talks too much?"

"Well, yeah," Gaara said. "He just sits there and talks to himself."

The blond nodded and was about to say something else when he thought talking constantly in front of Gaara mightn't be the best thing to do. The redhead noticed that Naruto had gone back to shifting uncomfortably and sighed. "Maybe you should go wake Kiba up?" he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

--

"I don't see why you needed to wake me up," Kiba whined from his upside down position. "I mean, is Gaara that boring?"

Narut sniggered. "No, he's not, but your snoring might've driven Neji to killing you."

Kiba shrugged and nodded in agreement. "I can't be the only one who snores though, you must- oh, maybe it's Gaara?"

"Nope, Sasuke."

Kiba laughed, clapping his hands. "Seriously? Man, tough, cold, stiff lolipop Uchiha comes loose at night then?"

"Yeah, something like that," Naruto said.

"Well, they say everyone has a strange sleeping habbit, what do you think the others are?"

Naruto paused, thinking hard. "Talking. I think Neji would talk in his sleep."

The two were too busy to notice the angry growl from the window, or the half smirk from the corner.

"Ha, I totally agree! He talks most of the time, nothing to stop him when he's asleep," Kiba said. "I think Gaara would...sleep walk."

Naruto laughed at the thought of the redhead walking around, maybe eating like he'd heard sleep walkers do. Neji scoffed with amusement, while Gaara's head burried itself in his book.

"Genius," the blond commented. "What about...Shikamaru?"

Kiba grinned. "Talker."

"How do you know?"

"He's always asleep, I half expect him to start talking or muttering about how 'troublesome' something is."

Naruto laughed again. "That's Neji's thing though."

"Oh yeah," Kiba started thinking. "Sleep eater?"

"I think if he isn't, he needs to be. He's so thin!"

Kiba laughed again.

"I don't do anything weird in my sleep, thank you," a voice from the door said. The two by the TV looked over to see Shikamaru walking over, smirking lightly.

The nurse flicked at Kiba's shoe, making the boy turn the right way up. He turned to Naruto, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How was your first night?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto stole a quick glance at Neji, who was glaring at him, daring him to say something.

"It was good."

"Nothing happened I hope," Shikamaru urged.

The blond looked to Gaara this time, who was giving him a hard look.

"Nope," Naruto said with a grin. "It was good!"

Shikamaru nodded. "That's good. You two might want to go get something to eat, I have reports to write."

The nurse walked off and Kiba stood, motioning for Naruto to do the same. "Reports from yesterday probably," Kiba muttered with a smirk.

Naruto sniggered and the two entered the lunch hall. They had a selection of cereals, most of which were finished, and a few people still in the room. Sasuke was sat were he normally was, twidilling a pen in his hand and staring at a paper.

Kiba and Naruto had just sat down as Gaara burst into the room, storming up to Sasuke and slamming his hands on the table. With the paper covered by a hand, Sasuke was forced to look up. The entire room was silenced.

"Have a fight with me," Gaara said.

Sasuke scoffed and glanced over the redhead. "Get in trouble for _you_? I'd rather not."

"I'll tell the nurses, specifically Sakura, about your morning feudes with Neji."

"You wouln't do that to him," Sasuke said, standing none the less. The height differece was made obvious, but that didn't put Gaara down.

Gaara crossed his hands across his chest and smirked. "What's wrong, afraid you'll get beat, Sas_gay_?"

Naruto blinked when Sasuke lunged forward and punched Gaara's face, making the redhead stumble back and hold his eye. A moment later Gaara had his fist in Sasuke's gut, winding the Uchiha. Naruto sent Kiba a glare when he called 'go Gaara'.

The door flew open and Shikamaru ran in, Sakura behind him. The male nurse grabbed Sasuke before the Uchiha planted any more punches, and Sakura tried to hold Gaara back. She was pushed to the floor and the redhead lunged again until Neji ran into the room, wrapping his arms around Gaara so he couldn't use his own hands. The redhead was sightly off the floor, and Naruto wore those kicks would left bruises on Neji's shins.

A blond lady suddenly burst into the room, an angry look on her face. Her large breasts were covered by a green traditional outfit and she looked ready to explode.

"Take your meals into the lounge!" she bawled. "_Now!_"

Everyone ran out the room, passed her and into the lounge.

--

Naruto looked around the silent room. Now everyone was in the same room he realized how little people lived in the ward. There were a few nurses chatting to try liven up the atmosphere, but it didn't seem to be helping. Kiba was prodding his food, looking like the world had fallen in, and neither of them had seen any of their three other room mates.

"Wonder where they are..." Naruto mumbled to himself, looking at the door. He jumped out his skin when Kiba suddenly started wailing loudly.

A nurse ran over, holding Kiba's arms and hoisting the boy up. There was a female nurse with them, babying him. They escorted him out the room as he cried like a child.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide and he could feel his heart beat. It was all happening so fast and loud. He jumped again and let out a small scream when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up at a blonde nurse who looked stylish and was giving him a pretty and warm grin.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" she asked. "I bet it's been a busy day?"

Naruto nodded soundlessly, letting the women guide him out the room. Shikamaru was in the hall, leaning against a door that had someone screaming and crying behind it. Naruto guessed it was Kiba. Shikamaru was banging his head against the door, muttering about how troublesome the whole situation was.

"Shikamaru!" the blonde nurse snapped, suddenly void of warmness. "Take this one out."

The man stared at the two blankly before pushing off the wall. "Ino, Kiba's my-"

"I don't care," she said. "This one needs to go out."

Shikamaru sighed, giving up without much of a fight. He inclined his head to the main door, looking at Naruto. It was then the blond boy caught up with what was going on. To go out meant to _leave the ward_. Something he thought woulnever happen.

"Come on."

Naruto would've ran out the door whe Shikamaru opened it had he not thought that would cause some worry. Shikamaru closed the large doors behind him, sliding down them with a sigh. Naruto banged his forehead lightly against the wall that would be Kiba's room, thankful that the walls were thick.

"Come on," Shikamaru said again, heaving himself up and walking down the hall. "I need a smoke."

--

Naruto sat on the cold bench, looking up at the hospital. They walked round the larger unit of the metal hospital, coming to the front to see a very hospital-looking building. Shikamaru had his cigarette out, litted and all. The nurse sat next to Naruto, blowing puffs of smoke into the air.

"That," the Nara started, pointing to the main unit. "Is St. Luke's hospital. A few of the people on your ward used to be in there," he took another long drag before pointing to the hospital for physical inguries. "That is St. Cook's hospital, for the normal people."

Naruto would've been offended, had he not agreed.

"And you are in the Hutton Unit, lucky thing. All three are part of the same health care unit, but for three different things. Thus, they spilt it into three units."

"But..." Naruto started. "Both the Hutton unit and St. Luke's are for the...metally ill."

Shikamaru smirked, thoughhis eyes gave a grave look. "Remember how I said some people on your ward used to be in there?"

"Yeah..."

"Sasuke, for example, started in there, took his medcine everyday, seemed to be doing well," another long drag, pulling tenstion with it. "Stopped taking his medcine, got worse, and got sent to the Hutton unit."

Naruto didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out. Hutton unit was for the worst off.

"What about Gaara?" the blond asked. "And the little episode today?"

"Well, Gaara's a diabetic. He has to have blood tests every now and then to check his blood sugar levels. Sometimes he has to have an ingection if it's too high," Shikamaru started to light another cigarette. "But he hates needles."

"Really?"

"Really, he'll tell you why if he wants to, I'm not sharing stories," the nurse snapped. Another long drag of the cancer stick put him back into his lazy calm self. "While we're on the subject, I should tell you about the rooming arrangements. You know those single person rooms next to the smoking room?" Naruto nodded. "Well, they were talking about moving Neji and Sasuke into them.

"It won't effect you as much as Kiba and Gaara, but it might be weird for you, as you're not even settled properly and things are changing. We always have a spare room,just in case, and if there's two then they'll most likely be given to Neji and Sasuke..."

"What did Neji do?" Naruto asked.

There was a slight glare in the sarcastic look Shikamaru gave him. "Gaara told us about this morning's eppisode. And yesterday morning, and the morning before that, and the mornings for the past few fucking _months_," Shikamaru took another drag, calming himself. "I don't think Neji will be happy with him, and Sasuke just seemed surprised that Gaara would go that far."

"So why does that get him in his own room?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Neji's condition was complicated-"

"You don't need to tell me if it's too...troublesome."

The nurse gave a lop-sided smile. "I'm happy," he said, making Naruto relax and listen. "Neji came into the Hutton unit and started in his own room, because he would _constantly _snap at people. He walked around talking much more openly than he does now to the voices in his head, as if they were next to him and everyone else could hear them- I think he thought everyone could. Anyway, evetually he stopped snapping at people as much, and he got moved into the room with Gaara and Kiba, and a man called Lee back then. Neji and Lee had their...fights, but it made Neji fit in even more I think. Lee was off his rocker, and he's one of the people who as soon as you meet him, you know he's not right. When he left, Neji really just had Gaara and Kiba, and vis versa. Then Sasuke came along, and everything seemed normal...I never knew that Sasuke caused Neji to start snapping."

"Neji will just be moved into a new room, right?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru cringed. "I don't know, I'm not his nurse. But he might well get a stronger medication."

Naruto looked down at the ground and frowned a little.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, nudging the boy and standing. "Brighten up will you? We have to go in, and I don't want to be blamed for making a patient depressed."

Naruto grinned and nodded.

--

When Naruto got back into the lounge, everything looked reletively normal. When he looked closer, he pointed out what wasn't. Neji was sat by the window, giving venemous looks to Gaara, who was sat in the corner reading innocently, occasionally looking to Neji with a slight pained look. Neji's glares would stretch to Kiba every now and then, who would look nervously over his shoulder at both Gaara and Neji. Everything looked normal if you weren't looking.

Naruto walked over to Kiba, who was sat next to a beautiful girl. The boy who was, for once, not upside down grinned.

"Hey Naruto!" he said. "I heard Shikamaru took you out on the grounds!"

"Yeah, it was nice..." Naruto lied. The place didn't look like anything special, and the conversation wasn't exactly warm.

Kiba sniggered. "Yeah right, Shikamaru's _boring_!" he exclaimed.

"Oh!" Kiba pointed to his right to the girl. "This is Haku."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Naruto said with a grin. The girl nodded and made a few signs, puzzling Naruto.

Kiba laughed. "He says 'nice to meet you too'. He's a mute."

Naruto blinked dumbly. "_He's _a _mute_?"

"Ha, yeah, Haku's a guy, and he doesn't talk," Kiba said. Haku was giggling silently at the obvious mistake.

"S-sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, but Haku waved it of with a smile.

The blond sat next to Kiba and looked at the news. Neither Kiba nor Haku seemed too interested, but Naruto didn't say anything. The blond looked around, seeing another person enter the room. He had short black hair and his black outfit showed off his mid drift. Unlike Haku, he was obviously a boy, especially with the well-toned chest.

"Hey Kiba..." Naruto started.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?"

Kiba looked over to where Naruto was looking before scoffing and looking back to the TV. "Sai."

"He looks like fun..." Naruto muttered.

"Don't go there, seriously."

"Why?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Just trust me."

Sai had already caught the bright blue eyes however, and was walking over with a small fake smile. Naruto frowned a little at this, but jumped as he heard a loud bag next to him. Looking over, Haku looked absolutely _furious_. His fists were balled and had slamed down onto the arms of the chair, a spiteful look in his eyes.

"Hey," Sai said, now behind Naruto. "You must be new?"

"Yeah...Naruto," the blond said, blinking stupidly.

Sai chuckled. "I'm Sai, nice to meet you...oh, Haku, I didn't see you there."

The mute stood, knocking his chair over and made a few angry hand signs.

"Sorry," Sai said, shrugging with his fake smile still in place. "I don't understand sign language."

Haku stuck up a finger, pushing his tongue into his bottom lip.

"Ah, I know that one though," Sai said happily. "Nice to know you finally make sense of something."

Haku brushed past Sai, walking over to where a table was and flipping it over. He stormed down the hall and there was a loud bang, signalling a door slamming shut. The blonde nurse that Naruto met eariler ran into the room and down the hall, knocking softly on a door and walking in.

Naruto looked back to Sai, who smiled happily. That fakeness in his smile still confused Naruto. Kiba however was glaring fiercely at the man, daring him to make a move.

"I'll see you later, Naruto," Sai purred before walking off.

Naruto turned to Kiba, who gave him a sarcastic look. "What?!" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind..." Kiba muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back to the TV.

Shikamaru soon came into the room, walking straight to Kiba and Naruto. He said hello to Naruto before hitting Kiba's shoulder lightly.

"Doctor call, come on," he said.

Kiba stood nervously, following Shikamaru out the room into the hall. Naruto frowned a little before turning round to see Gaara and Neji still in their normal places. Gaara didn't seem to actually be reading anymore, and Neji wasn't talking. He was just sitting still and staring out the window.

Ino came out from the hall, waving happily to Naruto. The boy waved back with a grin. A few moments later, Haku came into the room, playing with his hair. He sat where Kiba once was and smiled nervously at Naruto, waving slightly.

"Hey Haku, you ok?" Narto asked. Haku nodded happily, looking at the TV and scrunching his nose up. The news had finished and the cricket was coming on. Naruto chuckled. "I don't like it either."

Haku stood, taking hold on one of Naruto's hands and leading him down the hall. He opened a door that was two down from the smoking room, looking around for nurses and the ushered Naruto in. It was the first time Naruto had seen the inside of the single rooms, and he hoped he wouldn't ever get one. It had a small bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a mirror. Along one wall there was numerous pictures, drawn and photos. Naruto was drawn to one in particular; a traditional ink drawing of Haku, the male's name written down the side in Japanese.

Naruto smiled softly and turned to Haku. "This is really nice, did you do it?"

Haku shook his head and looked down shamefully for a moment. He walked over to the picture, lifting it to show the back. Written in a scruffy pencil was the word 'Sai'.

"Sai drew this for you?" Naruto asked inamasement. Haku nodded.

Noticing the uneasyness of the long haired boy, Naruto moved on to a photo of a younger Haku and a tall man. The man was very well built, and looked slightly crazy himself.

Haku giggled and Naruto turned to him. "Who's this?"

Holding his hand to his heart, Haku acted out the look of a love-sick school girl, making Naruto laugh.

"A lover?" the blond asked, getting a nod. Naruto felt happy he understood.

"Haku!" someone exclaimed from the door. The two turned round to see Ino standing there. "You know you're not meant to have people in your room!"

Haku grinned sheepishly and lined his arm with Naruto's, guiding the fair haired boy out the room. Ino frowned at the two and beckond for Haku.

"Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you," she said before smiling brightly. "Cross fingers, but I'll let you in on a little something; you've been doing really well!"

Haku looked like he squealed, making Ino giggle. The blonde linked their arms together and scurried off.

Naruto stood in the hall on his own before walking through into the lounge. Shikamaru and Kiba were sat in front of the TV, Kiba bubbling about something. Neji and Gaara hadn't moved an inch, and Gaara was scanning the pages to finish the book by the end of the day. Naruto walked over to his friends by the TV, sittg next to Kiba.

"Guess what?!" the boy asked, a look of pure excitement in his eyes. "I've got leave!"

Naruto frowned before his eyebrows rose. "You're going outside?"

Kiba nodded furiously. "Shikamaru convinced Tsunade that I was doing really well and they agreed that I should had leave."

"What will you do?" Naruto asked. "Go see your family?"

Kiba snigged. "I guess you could say that. Shikamaru looks after my dog, Akamaru."

"Ah," Naruto nodded. "I see, that's nice of you, Shikamaru."

The nurse scoffed. "It was forced on me. Stupid troublesome dog- it only listens to Kiba! I can't control it at all."

"It has a name _and _a gender you know," Kiba snapped.

"So do many things that get called it, am I bothered?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and tured to Naruto. "I hope you'll find a way to burn time while I'm out dog walking."

"Of course!" Naruto said with a grin. "How hard could it be?"

--

Blue eyes scanned the room again, a annoyed bored look in them. Neji had gonre back to talking to himself, and Gaara's reading pace was normal. People were sat around with their nurses or each other, talking away. Naruto looked nervously at Gaara and Neji before creeping out the room and into the hall. A nurse gave him a weird look, which he simply grinned at before walking into the kitchen. Some people were setting tables and Sasuke was sat at his own un-set table, spinning the pencil in his finger and looking out the window, had on his chin. The light played with his face in such a way Naruto thought he looked almost...angelic in a fallen way.

"Teme," Naruto greeted, standing at the end of the table with his hands fistedon his hips. Sasuke didn't even make an effor to aknowlage him. Naruto frowned before continuing. "That-that...picture..."

Sasuke looked up that time as Naruto trailed off, looking down at the floor. "The one of you."

"Y-yeah!" Naruo said,snapping back to his old self. "What was that?"

Sighing through his nose, Sasuke flittered through his papers, pulling out a complete picture of the lady holding her baby. Naruto took his hesitantly, staring in awe at the picture.

"She's pretty."

Naruto's gob-smaked look turned to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes. "The lady, she's very pretty."

"Th-thanks..." Naruto managed. His throat was dry and he desparately tried to gather spit to swallow.

Sasuke stood, getting the attention from his companion. He could feel the tension and hallowness in the usually bubbly blond. "Let's go into the living room, so they can set the tables."

Naruto nodded and held onto the picture, following Sasuke out the lunch hall and into the lounge. He scowled as Sasuke sat down in his seat.

"Oi," he snapped, standing next to Sasuke. "That's my seat."

A passing smirk skimmed along Sasuke's face before he gave Naruto a sarcastic look. "Yeah, sure it is."

"I've been sitting in that seat for most of the time I've been here!"

Sasuke scoffed. "A total of, what? A day and a half? Please, I've been here so much longer."

Narto flustered, half out of embarrassment, hald out of anger. Fuming silently he sat in Kiba's seat, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Teme."

"Naru-Sasuke-kun!"

The two looked over to the door, seeing a pinkette standing there. She grinned at the sight of the two and trotted over, swinging her hands behind her back and smiling warmly.

"I'm glad to see you're making friends!" she exclaimed. "I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, right. We're just sitting next to each other, not making friends," Sasuke replied boredly, not tearing his eyes from the TV.

Sakura sighed before turning to Naruto with a happy look. "Naruto, I'm glad to see you're well! How was your first night and day?"

"Great, thanks Sakura-chan," he chimed. "Very...different I guess..."

She giggled, nodding. "That's expected really. I've been assigned as your nurse, so I hope to talk lots tomorrow! I believe Shizune, the doctor, wants to talk to you tomorrow too. I hope you'll be ready!"

"Thanks a lot..."

She shook her head, green eyes widening slightly at the sight of the paper clutched to Naruto's chest. Her eyes lit up hopefully again. "Sasuke-kun, did you draw Naruto a picture?"

"No," the Uchiha scoffed. "He stole it."

Naruto flustered. "I didn't steal it!"

Sakura let out a tired sigh, smiling still. "Sasuke-kun, have you moved your things? Do you want help?"

"I'll do it later."

The lady nodded, opening her mouth to say something else, however she was cut off by Sasuke. "Can I go to his grave?"

Her warm look faltered into fear for a moment. "Sasuke-kun...dinner is almost ready and-"

The Uchiha stood, towering over the nurse. Naruto was on his feet in seconds.

"Can I go see his grave?"

Sakura's look hardened. "Sasuke-kun, look after Naruto, he's new here and I really want you to get along!"

Naruto was between the two suddenly, his hands holding a punch that would've hit his face. Sakura was panting lightly, a sweat forming a line on her brow. Sasuke and Narto glared at each other a while before Sasuke broke his hand free and stood for a moment.

"I need to move my things," he announced, staring at Naruto a moment before making a move to leave.

"I'll help," the blond offered, making Sasuke stop abruptly. His back was to Naruto, so his facial expression couldn't be seen.

There was a long pause, making Sakura closen to Naruto for comfort and the blond boy stepback aprehensively.

"No...thanks anyway."

When Sasuke was out of ear shot, Sakura gave Naruto a large hug from behind. "Naruto! Thank you!"

Before the blond could register what was going on and ask questions, Sakura had left the room. Gaara and Neji were watching on, each with a mixed look.

"Thank you for what?"

--

Shikamaru groaned as he was tackled to the ground, face up with a large tongue licking his face. Pushing with futile efforts he tried to get the large dog off himself. There was some laughter as Kiba got closer to them, finding the whole situation amusing.

"Kiba!" the nurse roared. "Get-it-_off_."

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, making the large white dog bound over to him. Kiba laughed happily and nuzzled his dog, whose tail wagged quicky. Shikamaru stayed laying on the ground watching the clouds pass.

Kiba ran around the field with his dog as Shikamaru did the boring cloud watching thing. The nurse sat up after a while and looked at the boy.

"We've got...half an hour left," Shikamaru called, looking at his watch. Kiba ran over, the dog catching up and tackling him. He landed with his front in the ground next to Shikamaru, who smirked.

"Can we go buy some mince?" Kiba asked, looking childish.

Shikamaru frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Because...I don't want you to keep feeding my dog that shit you call dog food?"

Sighing, the nurse got up and brushed himself down. Kiba whooped, pushing his dog off with ease and standing, clapping for the dog to do the same. Shikamaru sighed, promising himself to go to the gym.

"Hurry up then," Shikamaru said, walking down the grassy hill. Kiba laughed and followed, clipping the leash on to the collar. Shikamaru lit a cigarette, taking a long drag and trning to look at Kiba.

"Hold on!"

--

Naruto and Haku looked up from their places at the TV to see Shikamaru and Kiba walk into the room, Kiba looking over the moon, and Shikamaru looking exsaughsted. The two at the TV waved, Kiba slumping into the chair with a winning grin on his face, Shikamaru standing behind him.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed. "Not been too bored without me I hope!"

Haku clutched his hands together and nodded, giving Kiba a sad look. Naruto laughed at this. Haku streached his hands across Naruto ad Kiba took them, giving a similar sad look.

"I missed you too, Haku!"

Haku took in a large breath, covering his mouth and sniffling, nodded furiously. He looked up and mouthed a 'I missed you!'

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "Hey Haku, Ino told me you went to see Tsunade-sama?"

Said male nodded, making some hand signs and beeming, Shikamaru clapped quietly. "I'm happy for you, I hope she follows through with it. You'll have to do your part though!"

Haku nodded, maing a few more hand signs before slapping his hand on his leg. Naruto jumped a little, not used to the boy's mood swings.

"Now, you'll have to ignore Sai, you know he's just trying to get a reaction. You shouldn't give him one!"

Haku sighed and nodded, warm smile returning. Shikamaru patted his shoulder before his watch went off, making people turn to him. Clapping hands, he walked through to the hall where the smoke room was.

"Smoke break!"

There was some movement as people followed him into the room, happy to have their nicotine.

Kiba fumed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't see why it's so addictive. I mean, it smells bad, it must taste bad, it kills you, it makes you smell...it's just _gross_!"

Haku giggled from his seat and put his right hand against his left shoulder in the shape of a claw. he drew a line across his chest, laughing silently at Kiba's embarrassed face.

"What it is?" Naruto asked, clueless.

Kiba didn't hear him, retorting a "I'm not _jealous_!"

"Sure you're not," Naruto said, getting the jist. "You keep telling yourself that."

Kiba's face reddened. "I'm not!"

Haku looked to Naruto and did the sign again, nodding. Naruto nodded with him, mouthing 'jealous much'.

"You two suck," Kiba complained. "When's dinner starting?"

--

The dark haired boy lay awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. He rolled over to see his pale arm extending over the side of the bed, laying limp. His eyes scanned the new room, falling on the mirror. Standing, he stumbled over to it, glaring at his reflection. A dark haired boy glared back and he started to panic.

Looking round the room, he ran to the draws, pulling them out one by one, empyting the contents onto the floor. Pale hands shook as they shifted through the clothes and belongings, trying to find something.

Standing again, he looked to the mirror, seeing a different pair of eyes looking back at him. His heart thumped in his head, making him feel like he would explode. Beads of sweat lined his face and rolled down his chest. Shaking hands clutched his head as a voice screamed at the back of his mind. One voice seemed to mulitply into thousands.

Not knowing what else to do, he snapped. Raising his fist, he charged at the mirror, smashing it into many pieces. Eyes looked back at him, seeming to bed into red. He grabbed a piece of glass and raised it to the back of his head, gripping his hair and cutting the locks.

"No..." he managed, voice shaking badly and cry. "I'm not him...I'm me...I'm me...I'm me I'm me I'm me!"

He went into a chant, repeating the two words over and over, cutting at his dark locks. The door burst open and Shikamaru charged into the room, grabbing the glass and ripping it out the pale hand, cutting himself in the pocess. He grabbed the arms that tried to hit him and screamed as the boy slammed his head into the floor.

"_Sasuke! Snap out of it!_"

--

You know how ANNOYING it is to try re-write a chapter, when you can't remember what was in the first one? -fumes-

Well, I re-wrote it somehow. On my CRAPPY computer that doesn't have microsoft word! DDX but yeah...I don't have the internet, so I'll have to fish off my friend's for a while...I'm in England, at my Grandad's house, with my dad's computer. At least I have a computer o.o;

As for pairings, seeing as no one seems to mind, I'm dumping names in a hat and pulling them out X3 till I decide, I'm going to play around with different pairings...hehehee...

ja ne

Kitty

Preivew -

"You'd think they'd choak..."

"I feel kind of sorry for Gaara."

"Why _Gaara_? He deserves it."

"Neji-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."


	4. Sasuke

SasuNaru

Locked Up With You

Disclaimer: I do not own much but the plot

--

The beds on either side were empty. The only noise in the room was Kiba's soft snoing. Naruto turned over, looking at the half made bed that Gaara was in. The redhead had gotten up and left by the time Naruto was awake. Though Naruto couldn't say he minded there only being three of them in the room, as he only spent one night with five, but he felt the difference. Gaara seemed more angry when he was in the room, though nither Kiba nor Naruto knew who it was he was mad at, and Kiba would always spend about half an hour staring at Neji's bed or Sasuke's bed.

Naruto? He just had to take longer to get used to the room. It felt almost as empty as his room at home, but with different emotions hanging the air. Not to mention the fact that he was initially getting used to a...nicer room.

The snoring gradually died down and there was a loud yawn before silence.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked. "You awake?"

"You're still here?" Kiba asked.

The blond froze, trying to figure out what Kiba was saying. "Yeah..."

_He just doesn't want you here! _

Naruto groaned, holding his head as the voice boomed through his blank mind.

"Naruto," Kiba said with a shaky voice. "I didn't mean to-to hurt you...I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's ok, Kiba," Naruto said with a strained grin. "I'm getting used to it- the voice I mean."

"You should tell your nurse," Kiba exclaimed, dropping his head over the side of their beds. "Sakura will be able to help!"

Naruto nodded, looking at the boy. Brown ruffled hair hung, falling to the floor.

"We should go get breakfast," the blond suggested. Kiba nodded and jumped off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Naruto chuckled and stood, passing Kiba and opening the box he kept his things in. Pulling out some shorts and a T-shirt, he quickly changed his current shirt and walked to the door, Kiba was quickly ready soon after, jogging after Naruto. The two walked down the hall to the living room, Neji ad Gaara in their usual places.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, waving to the pink haired nurse.

She smiled happily and walked over to him. "I thought I was going to have to send Gaara in to get you both, breakfast's almost over!" she said, frowning a little. "You know, you should start getting up earlier!"

"Sorry Sakura," Kiba apologized, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "But now, we shall go fill our empty stomachs."

The taller boy steered Naruto to the lunch hall, running up to get some lunch. Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru pass, a book in his hand.

Naruto and Kiba sat down, a proper cooked breakfast in front of them. The blond frowned a little, still not used to the lack of ramen. Kiba, however was over the moon.

"You going to come to occuapational therepy today?" Kiba asked before putting a strip of crispy bacon in his mouth.

Naruto frowned a little. "Not sure, are you?"

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed. "Haku said he'd teach me how to cook!"

Naruto had discovered that, rather than using sign language or paper to communicate, Haku and Kiba generally got Ino or Shikamaru to do the translating. Haku's teary, sweet eyes were enough for Ino, and almost anyone could drag the lazy ass into doing something that didn't involve writing reports.

Sakura had told him about occupational therepy. There was a resorce room that was split up. It had a lounge, a kitchen with sewing suppilies as well, an art room, and a few other rooms.

"I might," the blond said.

"You should! I'm sure Haku will teach you how to cook as well!"

Naruto nodded with a small smile. Kiba grinned and took it as a yes.

"So glad to see you again...I hope they treat you well?"

"Wasn't there for long..."

Naruto's head shot up, looking to the double doors. He saw Sakura, happily talking to someone with a familiar voice. Frowning lightly, the blond leant back to see the other person, a nagging feeling of who it was. Kiba gave him a weird look, looking at the door to see what was so interesting.

The blue eyes locked with obsidian ones for a split second.

"Ahh!"

Sakura spun round, looking into the cafeteria to see one of her patients laying on his back, blue eyes blinking widely. she sighed a little with a smile, becoming even more surprised when the patient she was talking to entered the cafe, heading straight for Naruto.

A smirk. "Dobe."

The blond growled, shooting up and twitching slightly. "Teme!"

"Have a nice trip?" Sasuke asked, stuffing his hands ino his pockets.

Naruto stood, not helping the height difference. "What the hell do _you_ want?!"

From the door, Sakura leant on the frame with a sly smile. This might well work for her...

--

Each ward in the Hutton Unit would do a different thing during occupational therepy. There was the grounds, and the resorce room. There generally wasn't many people on a ward, the St. Luke's wards were full of people while the maximum in the Hutton Unit was about eighteen. There was aout fourteen in Naruto's ward, leaving eight spaces.

The kitchen really wasn't that big. There was a group round the table, playing cards, and a few people were helping cook. Some had gone to the art room to do some painting, but the other rooms were full of people from other wards. Sakura and Ino were supervising the cooking, while Shikamaru was sat at the table playing cheat with everyone else.

Haku batted Kiba's hand as the brunet went to take some of the cake mix. Haku frowned at the boy, who grinned sheepishly.

"What's up, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "You've been kind of quiet..."

Naruto looked up and bit the inside of his lip, pushing it out slightly. "Nothing really...I've just been thinking."

Haku nudged Kiba to get his attention and then pointed to the person next to Shikamaru.

There sat Sasuke, gazing out the window with a far off look, no expression on his face. He hadn't said a single word to anyone since the morning after talking to Naruto.

"Kiba, Haku, Naruto," Sakura hissed. "Staring's rude!"

The three cringed. "Sorry!"

Turning back to their bowls, Haku demontrated how to fold the cake mix, while Naruto absent mindedly folded his own.

"You know, they've had him under constant watched. Sakura and Shikamaru have been trying to convince the doctors of something, but I don't know what," Kiba said.

Haku clapped his hands a bit, but his face fell as he realized he couldn't tell them. However, Naruto wanted to know.

"I take it we can play sharades?" Naruto asked mischieveously, getting Haku to brighten up a little.

The boy drew a square on the table. Naruto and Kiba thought for a moment.

"A box?" Kiba asked, getting a small shake of the head.

Haku then put his hands together and tucked them between his cheeks and shoulder, pretending to sleep.

"Sleeping box..." Naruto started. Haku gave him an expectant look. "Bedroom?"

Haku grinned, probably glad that he could comunicate with the others.

"Of course!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto and Haku shushed him. "They want him back in a room with people, maybe that's it."

The long haired boy nodded and shot a look at Sakura and Ino, the latter who was looking at them suspicially.

Naruto gripped onto his arm, looking serious. Haku gave him a nervous look. "Distract the nurses, I want to talk to him."

"Why?" the brunet asked as Haku looked furious. "He hasn't said a nice word to you since you got here."

"Yeah...but I just want to know if he's ok."

"You knew him for a day and a bit, Naruto. You're niceness must have a limit somewhere."

Naruto ignored Kiba and walked up to where Sasuke was. His two friends panicked and Kiba did the first thing he thought of.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, grabbing his foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! I stubbed my foot...I'm never going to get this! It's hopeless!"

Shikamaru was by his side in seconds.

"I just fail at everything!" Kiba cried, sounding like a melodramatic teen.

"It's ok, you just subbed your foot, do you want to leave the room for a few moments?" Shikamaru asked, catching the boy before he fell over.

Almost in tears Kiba nodded, clinging onto Shikamaru's arm. "Only if you come with me..."

Shikamaru nodded and guided the heavy boy out the room, shutting the door.

Meanwhile, Haku tackled Sakura. He stood in front of her and made all kinds of hand gestures, well aware that the nurse didn't know sign language. He got more frantic as the moment went on and no was there, try to calm him down.

"Haku, I can't translate if you're so...over the top."

The franticness got worse.

Ino took the feminine boy out the room, trying to slow him down.

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, eyes narrowed as if he was analyzing the boy, while Sasuke remained impassive.

Then she was confronted by Gaara. The redhead had been cooking quietly, compared to his three co-cookers, and didn't seem to be in any trouble.

"Sakura...I'm ready for the blood test," he said, teeth clentched.

The pinkette's attention was diverted to him alone. "Gaara! I'm so proud of you, this is a big step towards facing your fears!"

The redhead growled. "Just take me to the room."

"I'm afraid I have to see to the room and-"

"_Before _I change my mind..."

Sakura's warm smile faultered for a second, but she nodded and escorted him out anyway.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, fed up with being survayed.

Naruto's face broke into a grin. "You said something!"

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "And?"

"You haven't said anything since this morning! I thought your voice box would go rusty!"

"Dobe," the Uchiha stated before turning his head to the cupboard boredly.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why aren't you talking to anyone?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Many reasons. Mainly because the people I know- being my ex-room mates, are all annoying as hell."

Naruto fumed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Gee, thanks. Nice to know you care."

"I don't."

The blond sucked in a breath. "You're ho-"

"Naruto," Shikamaru snapped, apearing behind the Uchiha. "Weren't you baking?"

Sasuke stood, looking directly into Naruto's blue eyes. "No, let him finish. I want to hear that word coming from _him_."

"You're, hopless," Naruto said slowly, letting the words roll off his tongue. He swore he saw a flas of emotion shoot through the dark haired boy's eyes, but it was too quick to identify.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

The male stalked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Kiba popped his head round Shikamaru's back, and Haku and Ino soon came into the room. Haku looked at the floor in shame, while Ino didn't look happy. She scared Naruto when she was mad.

"Kiba, Haku, Naruto," Shikamaru adressed. "You either cook in peace, or Ino _will_ escort you back to the ward, have I made myself clear?"

The three nodded and walked back to their bowls. Naruto looked to the bowl next to Kiba's, face softening somewhat. Gaara wasn't there. Neither was Sakura.

--

The brunet jumped as a book landed on his stomach, winding him a little. It was a thick hardback, and winded him a little. He looked up from his normal position on the couch to see a redhead, arms crossed across his chest and an expectant look on his face.

"I'm not amused," Gaara spat in his usual monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, sitting up properly and holding the book.

The redhead leant forward so that his face was inches away from Kiba's. "Thanks to your little game in the kitchen earlier, I had a blood test."

"Ok, I'm confused...you got rid of Sakura by having a _blood test_?"

Gaara stood up properly and turned his back to Kiba, planting his hips on his waist. "That book has fifty pages left to read, and you have leave today. I'll have finshed it by the end of the day, and I want one for when I go to bed."

"I'm not your skivy boy!" Kiba shot back.

Gaara ignored him. "Now, the book I want is called 'Norwegian Wood' by a 'Haruki Murakamo', it's only a few hundred pages long, so it should last me the night. Can you do that, _skivy boy_?"

"I have to walk Akamaru today, Shikamaru said I could take him to the park and-"

Gaara turned to face Kiba, a homocidal look in his eyes. "Well I say you will take him to the bookshop and buy this book for me."

"You want _me _to _buy _it?!" Kiba demanded.

He shrunk back a little when Gaara stepped forward. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No..." Kiba managed, holding the book in his hands to his mouth. The look in Gaara's eyes faded and he nodded, grabbing the book Kiba was holding and retreating to his corner.

Shikamaru came into the room soon after with a small grin. "Ready to go, Kiba? I'm dying for a smoke!"

Kiba glanced at Gaara, who was reading remarkably quicky. "Yeah! Now's a good time!"

--

"So, you say you heard a voice in your head since you got here...how often do you hear it?" the black haired lady asked, writing something down.

The blond fidgetted in his seat. "Well, about once a day."

"Ok, have you heard it yet today?"

"Yeah...this morning, when I was talking to Kiba."

Shizune nodded, scribbling something else down. "What did it say?"

"That..." Naruto paused, looking at the ground a moment. "He didn't want me here...or something."

"Ah...did Kiba say something that made this comment surface?"

"He asked if I was still there, seeing as I normally leave the room by the time he gets up."

"Ok...does it normally say something while you're talking to someone else?"

Naruto thought a moment. "Yeah, normally it comments on something someone else said."

"Thought so...going back to what it said about Kiba, did that comment hurt you?" Shizune asked, looking up with her warm dark eyes. Her face was a beautiful shade, and when she smiled it shone with warmth. When she was being serious, like now, it was colder, the only heat in her eyes.

"Not really," the blond said, shrugging. "I'm used to that comment."

"So the voice has said it to you before, I pressume?" Shizune questioned, tilting her head to the side curiously. She looked compleately innocent.

Naruto bowed his head, looking to the floor again. "No, not the voice...it was someone else."

Shizune noted something down again and heaved a sigh, smiling sweetly. "Well, I won't persue that topic today, I know what to give you for the moment. You'll be fine, I promise- and I'll tell you a little secret about Kiba," she said, winking a little. "He seems overjoyed that you're here."

Naruto felt relief flood through his viens and he nodded thankfully. Shizune's smile widened slightly and she leaned across the desk to hold out her hand. Naruto took it, shaking it happily.

"It was nice talking to you Naruto, you can stay while I talk to Sakura, or you can go back into the lounge, up to you. We'll be talking about your medicine and reports and things."

Sakura stepped forward, walking to the desk.

"I think I'll go see what's on TV, thanks anyway," Naruto said, nodding his head.

"Talk to you later, Naruto!" Sakura chimed, waving a little.

"See you," he replied, walking out the room. A nurse he didn't see before approaced him, thick rimmed glasses and layered hair that was messily hanging round her face. She held out a letter with the writing '_Naruto_' in fancy quill pen scrawled across the envolope.

"Naruto? I got told this was for you," she said.

"Thank you..." Naruto trailed off, not knowing her name.

She paused before rolling her eyes a little. "Karin."

Before the blond had a cance to reply, she was gone. Shrugging, he slowly walked into the lounge and sat in the seat he liked best, brushing the question of were Kiba was to the side ad focusing on the letter. Opening it quickly, he pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Naruto _

_It's weird having to write to you, I have to say, but I don't know the phone number for the hospital. We'll, I'll probably ask when I talk to the receptionist, but you know how I've aways been, snail mail's fun! _

A smile graced the tanned face; he didn't need to read the name at the end to know who it was.

_A week now, huh? I hope everyone's treating you nicely! Sorry if being a teacher makes me less of a weapon to use if they're not. I could always give them homework and detentions! And just because I will be ringing you, doesn't mean you can not write back! I want a traditional HAND WRITTEN letter from you, young man! Practice your grammar! _

_Well, I've been watering your plants. I'll be sure to try arrange to visit you soon, it'll be nice to see you, seeing as I normally see you every weekend. Work's as demanding as ever, and I broke a glass at your house- please don't be mad! I didn't mean to! It's better than the time you set my tea towel on fire! _

Naruto snorted wth amusement, grinning at the memory.

_I don't think there's anything left to say really. Be sure to tell me all about the people you meet in your letter, because I want detailed explanations, not the little things you'll probaby give me on the phone. _

_Get well soon. _

_Iruka._

The blond jumped as he felt a graceful tap on his shoulder, turning to see Haku smiling softly. The tanned skin reddened slightly.

"Ah, it's a letter from my high school teacher...we got really close while I was in high school and we became good friends when I started collage..."

Haku plopped down next to him, giving him a look to go on, happy with the subject.

"He's called Irkua, you can read it if you want?"

The boy took it, skimming through the words. He stopped at a line and pointed to the 'detailed explainations'. Pointing to himself, Haku flicked his bangs and touched his chin to his shoulder, fluttering his eyelashes. Naruto laughed and nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him how bea_utiful_ you are!"

Haku pushed lightly on Naruto's shoulder as he stood, running to his room. The long haired male was back a few moments later with a piece of paper in his hand, passing it to Naruto.

The blond looked at the photo of Haku, who was smiling softly, while dancing in the light flittering through the trees.

"I can't take this..." Naruto said. "You're not expecting me to take it, are you?"

Haku nodded pushing it closer to Naruto. The blond looked down and let a stray lopsided smile settle on his face. Jumping up, he ran to the offices.

"Sakura!" he called, catching the nurse as she left the doctor's room. "I need some paper and a pen, I need to write a letter.

"Sure, hold on..."

When Naruto retured to Haku's side, he put the paper on the floor and read as he wrote.

"This is a photo of my friend Haku, who is the most _beautiful, _and girlish, boy I have ever met!"

Haku giggled silently and nudged Naruto with his foot. Naruto pulled on Haku's hand, brimming with excitement. The two stood at a table sitting at the side of the lounge and Naruto pointed his pen at Gaara.

"I have a redheaded friend called Gaara, who sits in the corner and reads a lot," Naruto wrote, reading loud enough for the redhead to hear. The pale boy looked up, raising a brow. "He's currently looking at me weirdly, probably wants to know what I'm doing. He's one of my room mates, and is really quiet. He doesn't like needles either, though I think the glare he's giving me means that was a bit of a secret. I'm sure he'd like it if you gave me some good authors for him. Well, at least he's stopped glaring!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and glanced at Neji, who quickly diverted his eyes.

Haku was laughing silently.

Naruto pointed his pen to the window before writing again. "There's also a boy called Neji, who used to be in the same room as me and Gaara, but he has a bad temper. He has long hair like Haku, but you can tell he's a boy."

Haku punched Naruto playfully in the shoulder, still grinning. Neji rolled his head Haku and Naruto with a 'what _are _you doing' look.

"He's got whitish eyes, so he's a Hyuuga I bet. They really are pretty...now he's glaring at me. I told you he had a bad temper."

Neji stood and walked into the offices, coming back with a blue board pen and crossing out the 'pretty', and underlining the 'can tell he's a boy'. Haku and Naruto were sniggering, while Gaara got up, coming over and taking the pen from Neji, underlining the 'gave me some good authors'.

Naruto continued with the three looking over his shoulder. "The blue marker pen stuff is Neji and Gaara. Mainly Neji.

"My other room mate is Kiba, who snores a lot. But I don't mind, he's fun to be around. He's currently out walking his dog with his nurse, Shikamaru. I think Shikamaru just wanted a cigarette though, he smokes like a chimney! Maybe when you visit you'll meet him. My own nurse is called Sakura. She's really pretty, she has pink hair and big green eyes. The other three people I've met so far are Ino, who's also a nurse. She's blond and is Haku's nurse I think...Neji's too. And then there's Sai...I don't know much about him yet though, he knows Haku. The last person is Sasuke Uchiha. He drew a picture of me and mum...don't ask me how. Maybe I could show it to you? He's really mean though! He calls me dobe, how rude?! He's _always _being mean to me! And he's _so_ full of himself. He used to be my room mate too!

"Well, I best be off! I hope that was a good explanation? Lots of love! I hope my plants don't miss me too much!"

Naruto signed his name at the bottom, grinning happily and nodding. Haku clapped his hands and Gaara held the pen out to Neji, who took it and walked back to the offices to put it away.

"I best go and get an envelope for this...be back soon!"

--

Neji ignored the two who sat with him, not bothering to acknowlage them. They knew he knew they exsisted, unfortunately.

"Why did you agree to buy Gaara the book though, I thought you wanted to go to the park," Shikamaru asked.

"I thought we covered this earlier? It doesn't matter..." Kiba muttered.

Neji watched the two with mild interest.

"And don't think I haven't forgotten about earlier, I know damn well there was nothing wrong with your foot. And Haku was just making a fuss about nothing. And Gaara getting his blood test? Please, what the hell happened?" Shikamaru persisted.

Kiba sighed. "Nothing!"

"Gaara had a blood test?" Neji asked boredly. "I thought he was afraid of needles?"

"He was, that's what I want to know."

Kiba pouted a little. "Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke and you three were watching him so much that he couldn't...he just asked us to distract you," the brunet said.

"Maybe Naruto in the same room as you and Gaara was a bad idea..." Shikamaru said. "You seem to be causing more trouble, and Gaara seems to be helping."

Neji scoffed. "Maybe he should be in 'his own room',"

"Neji," the nurse spoke, voice solid. "You know why you're in your own room. Improve, and you go back. I think it'd be best for you, but the doctor said to Ino that until you behave, you're on your own. Spitefulness will-not-help."

"Whatever," Neji muttered, munching on his shepherd's pie. "I don't care."

Shikamaru turned back to Kiba, whose interest had been swallowed by Gaara and Naruto's table. Looking over, Shikamaru saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's he doing at their table?" Kiba pondered out loud. "Sasuke doesn't even like Naruto, or Gaara. Why would he want to sit with them."

Neji looked to Shikamaru with a curious look, one that was returned with confusion. The two looked back to the table at the back to find…

Gaara was glaring fiercely at the wall with a tired look, while Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be having what was looking like an eating contest. And if it wasn't already, it was going to be soon.

"You'd think they'd choke..." Shikamaru muttered, cringing slightly.

"I feel kind of sorry for Gaara," Kiba admitted, though there was a grin on his face.

"Why _Gaara_? He deserves it."

"Neji-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Hyuuga mumbled, going back to his food. "Spitefulness will not help."

Kiba sniggered as Shikamaru swore, starting to stand, but not going to the table. Neji raised a brow and turned his head, seeing Gaara pat Naruto on the back hard, holding his water in front of the boy and showing the most emotion Neji had ever seen on his face. He did look like he was panicking. Sasuke however, looked very smug. His plate was finished, and he was resting on one hand.

Gaara looked to Shikamaru desperately, getting the nurse to run round to them and say something to Naruto. Haku came up behind Sasuke and clapped his hands, congratulating Sasuke, who chuckled and stood.

"Dobe."

Neji and Kiba watched him leave, Haku plopping where Shikamaru once was with a schoolgirl look, sighing dreamily. Shikamaru came over a moment later, Gaara and Naruto calmed down, the blond giving himself a confidence boost while Gaara still looked slightly unsure he was better.

"What's wrong with Haku?" Kiba asked, looking at Shikamaru. The longhaired male did some unclear hand signs before giving up.

The nurse sighed. "Haku's charmed by Sasuke's good looks. He'll get over it soon no doubt. He's done that with every silent, elite type of male that's been here."

"Even Gaara?" Kiba asked, getting a nod. "And Neji?"

The Hyuuga frowned. "Don't be stupid."

"Sorry Neji, you're the one who decided to be a heartless, silent dark horse when you first met Haku," Shikamaru said.

The beeping of a watch sounded again and Shikamaru let out a long, relieved sigh. "I thought it would never come! _Smoke Break_!"

--

Naruto rolled over again, facing Gaara who was studying the wooden pattern of Neji's old bed.

"What?" he asked in a hush voice.

"Thanks for earlier by the way," Naruto whispered. "I owe you one."

Gaara sighed and got up, walking over to the table and pulling open a draw. He returned holding a ribbon, which shone a silver in the subtle moon light coming in from the window. Gaara insisted it would stay open at night. The redhead sat on his bed, looking at the tie a moment.

"Give this to Neji for me," he said, hair covering his face so that Naruto couldn't see.

The blond tried to hide an amused smile, failing miserably. "Are you…_embarrassed_?"

Gaara looked away, thrusting his hand out and clutching the ribbon, a light blush adorned his face. "Just do it!"

Naruto chuckled and reached out, taking the ribbon. "Whatever you say. Do you want a love note attached?"

Gaara lay back down, picking up a book from the night shelf and burying his nose in it.

"Come on Gaara, don't be like that!"

"Quiet, fool. Kiba's sleeping."

"Since when did you care?" Naruto teased, rolling over and tucking the item he was holding beneath his pillow.

There was complete silence while Naruto drifted off. Gaara looked at him with a soft look, somewhat sad.

"He'll accept it from you…"

--

Kitty: in library. Two mins left. Bye bye

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Here, Neji!"

"What…where did you get this?"

"I, er…found it?"

"…Thanks."

"Gaara gave it to me!"

"Oh…well."


	5. Neji

SasuNaru

Locked Up With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

He woke to the sound of Kiba snoring, as usual, and couldn't help but smile. He could tell that _this _was the way that things were going to be from now on; waking up to Kiba, going to sleep to Gaara flicking pages of his book. The redhead wasn't in his bed, which was perfectly made. Snaking his hand under his pillow, he grasped the ribbon in his hand and took it out. It looked much whiter in the day light.

Shifting out of bed, he walked to his trunk and opened it, fishing around for a pair of shorts. He heard Kiba rustle and groan a little as he let the lid fall shut with a 'snap'.

"What time is it?" Kiba whined, rolling over and struggling to sit up, blinking at his blond friend.

"Time to get up, most probably," Naruto said with a grin. "Now, I'm up for some breakfast, what about you?"

The boy nodded grudgingly, clambering down the ladder and shifting through his own trunk to find some clothes.

"You noticed, we haven't moved our stuff into the cupboards yet…" Kiba muttered, looking at the two empty cupboards longingly. "They're empty now…"

"I just thought-" Naruto's words got stuck in his throat. "That…you guys were waiting for them to be filled or something."

Kiba looked at him curiously.

"I mean, when one of my cupboards went empty at home, I just waited for the person who used to use it to just come back and fill it up again."

The brunet sucked in a breath and shook his head. "Let's go, it's starting to get stuffy in here."

Everything was the same. There was Gaara and Neji where they always were, Sasuke in front of the TV, and noise coming from the lunch room. Kiba caught a hold of Haku, who was just coming from breakfast and dragged the male with them, a wolfish grin on his face. Haku simply giggled soundlessly, while Naruto looked at the nurses.

Sakura was talking to Ino, who laughed at something she said, while he caught a glimpse of Shikamaru in the office, typing away furiously at one of the computers. A redhead was next to him, filtering through some papers and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Naruto, what do you want to eat?" Kiba asked, breaking Naruto's chain of thought.

"Eh…nothing much…cereal is good."

The boy nodded and walking into the line, Haku smile sheepishly and guided the blond to a table. The silence was awkward, seeing as they couldn't really communicate, and for once in his life Naruto was at a loss of what to say.

Then there was Sai.

The dark haired male strode over with the same small smile he usually wore, sitting on the chair next to Naruto, ignoring the fuming Haku completely.

"Naruto-kun," Sai greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks…you?" Naruto asked, fully aware of his angry friend.

Sai's smile widened somewhat. "I'm very well, thank you- oh, Haku, I didn't see you there," he noted, casting an uninterested look at the boy. "It's hard to hear you sometimes."

The long haired boy slammed his fists on the table in fury as Kiba came over, one hand holding a bowl of cereal and one with a plate of bacon, eggs and mash.

"What do you want, _Sai_?" Kiba spat, moving closer to Haku protectively.

"Oh, nothing," was the calm answer. "I was just saying hello to Naruto-kun here, that's all."

Kiba's eyes narrowed and he put his food on the table. "Well, you've said hello now. If that's all, I'll ask you to leave."

"I'm surprised, Kiba," Sai purred, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. "Not too long ago you'd happily have my throat."

"Sai," spoke a voice from behind them. They turned to see Shikamaru, hands in his pockets and his regular bored look on his face. "I guess Kiba's getting better. I'm very proud of him. I'd love it if you would help, and I'd be sure to make a note of it next time someone writes your report."

The boy stood, plastered smile not leaving his face as he nodded his head at Shikamaru and left the room, taking everything in his stride. Shikamaru sighed and looked blankly at Kiba, who sat down immediately, blush evident on his face.

"I meant it, you know," the dog boy hissed. "I would've asked his to leave. I would've done it _my _way."

"I know," Shikamaru said sucking in a breath. "And I meant what I said too. Please don't make my words go to waste."

As he walked off, the other two kept a close eye on Kiba, who looked slightly dazed.

Haku grinned and looked to Naruto, tossing his head to Kiba. The boy remained oblivious, and Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Kiba asked. "Am I missing something?"

Haku put his hand out to Naruto, who quickly caught on and took it. Haku held a hand against his chest and batted his lashes, while Naruto pretended to look serious and took Haku's hand in both of his, looking deep into the brown eyes.

"Fuck off," Kiba growled, stabbing the bacon strips. Haku and Naruto laughed a little, the blond grabbing his bowl and digging into the food.

"Thanks for getting me food, by the way."

"Don't expect me to do it again."

--

Naruto looked down at his hand, screwing his face up somewhat. He had to think of a way to give this to Neji, and from Gaara's reaction, it wasn't going to be too easy. The fact he knew nothing about the Hyuuga didn't help. Looking at the window, he noticed that the pale eyes were half lidded, and he only occasionally muttered things, mouth hanging open slightly. He looked so vulnerable and off-guard. And what would he say? 'Hey, I found this and thought it was yours'? For some reason, he felt marginally guilty for the lack of communication between Gaara and Neji. He didn't know what happened before- heck, he didn't even know if they talked before, but they must've been close, right?

If there was anytime that he should hand it over, it was now.

"Here, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright grin on his face as he handed over the ribbon.

"What…where did you get this?" Neji asked, looking more embarrassed than angry. He took the ribbon, eye considerably wider than they were.

"I, err…found it?"

"…Thanks," he muttered, regaining his 'I don't care' air and pocketing the fabric.

Naruto paused, sucking in a breath. It was wrong to lie! "Gaara gave it to me!"

"Oh…well," the Hyuuga said, a strangled emotion passing through his pale eyes. The redhead was off talking to the doctor, however Neji couldn't help letting his eyes slip to the book that was reserving the corner chair.

"Why are you angry at Gaara?" Naruto asked, knowing it was the stupidest question in the world; Neji had been thrown out his room…maybe not because of _Gaara_, but because the redhead grassed on him.

"Wouldn't you be?" Neji asked, eyes seeing right through Naruto's happy face. The blue eyes turned sharply, so not to reveal anything…scared almost.

"I don't know how things were before for you guys," Naruto said, choosing his words carefully. "But in all honesty, no, I wouldn't."

There was a silence that hung in the air as Neji scanned the boy's form. He looked like the kind of person who said what he meant, and nothing else.

"Well then," Neji said, amusement laced in his voice. "Aren't _you _the little saint?"

For some reason, this comment made Naruto's blood boil somewhat. Then something snapped inside his head. He had no idea what it was, as everything became blurry. He remembered hearing someone shout, some people pulling at his arms and trying to contain him, and someone punch him in the gut.

_Bite him! Get them! What gave him the right?!_

Then everything seemed to dull down and there was a throbbing in his head that seemed to echo in the room. He didn't even know if he _was _in the room still.

Then all fell silent. Shrouded in a thick ink.

--

"What happened to him?"

Neji scoffed as the brunet glared at his back, white eyes not tearing from the window.

"How am _I _meant to know?" he asked. "He just suddenly snapped at me."

"You _punched him _in the bloody _gut_, Neji," Kiba spat. "What-happened?"

Sighing, the Hyuuga stood, making the height and age difference clear. "I don't know, Kiba. Why not ask Shikamaru? Or Sakura, seeing as she's his damn _nurse_ rather than coming to bug _me_?"

A redhead came over, a non-existent brow raised at the two. Neji turned his gaze away, while Kiba looked right into wan green eyes.

"He punched Naruto in the gut!" Kiba stated, not happy at all. "The gut, Gaara, the _gut_."

"Neji," the solid voice said. "Why did you-"

"He attacked me, he leapt at me and bit me neck. What do you think I was going to do?" Neji asked, finally turning to Gaara, staring directly into the eyes, which only stared back, a hard wall behind them. He'd tried to look past the wall so often…it made him go crazy- or at least, crazier.

"Kiba, go find Haku or Shikamaru," Gaara ordered, not looking at the boy in question.

"But-"

"Now, Kiba."

With that, the Inuzuka frowned and walked off, glancing nervously at Neji, who was seemingly oblivious.

A staring contest followed, no one looking like they were going to give up, or wanting to give up. Wan eyes stared directly into the white ones, and white eyes looked through wan. An opaque wall meeting a misty back drop.

The two blinked suddenly, eyes widening a bit as someone clapped right between them. Glaring, the two turned to a dark haired boy who looked marginally bored.

"Hey," he said. "Lunch, food, you know? Ino's been calling you from the door, and it's pissing me off."

Neji snorted. "I never knew you cared if we ate or not, Uchiha."

"Neji…" Gaara started, eyes softening somewhat. Sasuke looked at the redhead for a moment before sneering at Neji and walking off, passing the blonde nurse who was in the door, looking at Neji and Gaara nervously. She was probably afraid they'd attack each other or something.

"Naruto gave me the ribbon," Neji said, not looking back into the wan green eyes.

"Oh…" Gaara said, a loss for words. "Good."

There was a moment of silence before Neji walked to the door, nodding to Ino as he passed. She looked at the redhead who had his back turned to her, looking out the window.

"Gaara, lunch is ready," she called.

"I'm not hungry."

--

He really didn't expect to be able to stand the other's presence for more than ten minutes, never mind an hour. Sure, he didn't seem too bad, but he still seemed highly arrogant, emo-ish and generally depressing. Naruto didn't like depressing people…they were depressing.

"You do know you're talking out loud, don't you?"

Jumping, tanned cheeks darkened horridly. "So, you shouldn't be listening!"

Sasuke scoffed, not turning away from the TV. "I'm watching the news, and that tiny voice of yours is getting irritating."

Deciding not to point out that the news finished well over fifteen minutes ago, and now there was some random 'AFM' show on, the blond returned to pondering on his thoughts for the day. Minus Haku almost throwing his lunch at Sai, nothing interesting had really happened. Sitting here, next to one of his least favourite people in this place was pretty boring as well.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke stood, stretching a bit.

"I thought you were 'watching the news'?" Naruto asked.

"The news finished a while ago, weren't you paying attention?" Sasuke teased, smirking at the irritated look on his face. "Besides, I've seen this episode. It's crap, and if you sigh again with boredom, I'll punch you or something."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I have a jigsaw," he said. "I've been meaning to do it."

"But?"

"I haven't found time."

Naruto scoffed. "That's a likely excuse."

"My uncle's friend brought it round. Do you want to help?"

The blond cocked a brow. "Why do you want me to help? Why do you even care?"

"I can't be bothered to do a 2000 piece jigsaw on my own," Sasuke said with a shrug. "That's all."

Naruto grinned, nodding furiously. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk with amusement, turning round to retrieve it from his room.

--

Kiba would've had a heart attack if it wasn't for Haku beside him to calm him down. He remembered Naruto and Sasuke not liking each other, yet there they were on the floor, separating jigsaw pieces into piles. When he looked again, he could see they were arguing a little about something being in the wrong pile.

"What you doing?" Kiba asked, standing over them, Haku beside him.

"A jigsaw. Sasuke-teme's friend's uncle-"

"Uncle's friend."

"-gave it to him."

Kiba looked at the box lid and grinned. "Man, Sasuke! 'He is my master'? I never thought _you _would watch that show."

"Isn't it surprising?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke flustered somewhat. "Forget it; my uncle's cousin watches it, not me."

Kiba sat down, motioning for Haku to do the same. The four started to work on the jigsaw as soon as Haku and Kiba understood the piles.

After a while, Naruto caught Neji looking over from his perch on the windowsill and grinned.

"Oi, Neji!" he called, waving. "Do you want to join in? I'm sure we could use the extra hand!"

The Hyuuga looked directly at the owner of the jigsaw, who winced and looked away.

"I'm good," Neji said, turning back to the window.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga?" Sasuke started. "Scared of a jigsaw?"

By the time Gaara had exited from speaking to Shikamaru, there were five people crowding round a jigsaw, chatting animatedly. Shikamaru was right next to him, smirking a little.

"Sasuke…"

"And Neji," Shikamaru finished. The redhead nodded, a lump in his throat. The look on the pale eyed boy's face was a new one that he'd never seen before. Like he was…having fun. With _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, grinning madly and holding up a box lid that had a picture of a girl in a revealing maids outfit on the front. "Come join us!"

"I have a book to read," Gaara said briskly, holding up his new book from the library, via Shikamaru.

Haku stood, grabbing the redhead's arm and smiling brightly, dragging him over to the group. Gaara looked helplessly at his nurse, who simply shrugged before walking back into the offices.

"I have a book to-"

"You'll get through it in no time flat," Kiba reassured as Haku placed him opposite Neji, who was next to Sasuke. There was a small awkward silence between the two as the other four started to interact again. Neji let a rare smile filter across his face before snapping at Kiba for something, Sasuke siding with him.

Wan green eyes snapped out of a daze to look at Haku, who was giving him a sympathetic look.

"I don't get the piles," Gaara stated. The others sighed, bar Neji, who went onto explaining them.

--

Kitty: I'm proud of it. It's late (ish) but I'm proud. My work load's doubled in IB, so I won't be updating like I did my other stories for those who read them.

R+R

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Neji, I mean it. If you don't stop acting up-"

"Then ban the damn visit! Who said I _wanted _to see her?!"

"Because it's your-"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing Naruto…"


	6. Ribbon

SasuNaru

Locked up with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the hospital.

--

For once, when he woke up, everything was completely silent. It was rather eerie actually, to wake up to such a quiet deserted room. That's when he noticed; he'd never actually been in there on his own, there was always someone else in the room. And now he had this paranoia about being watched.

_I agree. It's too quiet. _

Frowning, the blond boy sat up. "Who _are _you?"

_Kyuubi, why? _

"Because you're bugging me!"

_Ha, don't make me laugh. If anyone's bugging anyone you're bugging me. You're much too loud. _

"Naruto-kun?" came a voice from the door. Naruto's mouth snapped closed, biting back a retort to the 'Kyuubi' as Sakura entered the room a bit hesitantly. She had the same pretty warm look on her face, thought it seemed to be serious compared to normal.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "How are you?"

Her serious expression lightened a bit as she stepped into the room, wearing a thick coat compared to her normal smart uniform. "I just arrived really, it's getting colder outside, what with autumn here and all. I might need a scarf soon!"

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure you'd look very pretty in winter clothing!"

The girl giggled. "You've missed breakfast I'm afraid. You might be able to get an early lunch if you try. Gaara's currently pacing the living room, as Shikamaru and Kiba have gone to get him another book."

The male got out of the bed, yawning a little as his nurse left the room. Going through his daily routine of pulling on his shorts, he trotted out the room and down the hall.

Sasuke was the one reading something this time. Though he was reading a news paper, while Gaara was pacing back and forth. Haku was watching him with mild interest from the comfy chair in front of the TV, and Neji was no where to be seen.

Naruto linked his arm with Gaara's as he passed and pulled the boy over to the corner, sitting down with him.

"How was your…breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Mine was fine. Though I think Kiba ate yours for you."

The blond laughed, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Not really surprised!"

There were a few moments of silence before Naruto spoke up again. "Where's Kiba?"

"Leave," Gaara informed a hint of jealousy in his voice. Haku plopped down next to Naruto and stroke his hand across his chest. Naruto giggled and nodded, while Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"He says you're jealous," Naruto said. "And I totally agree with him."

Neji was soon in front of them, looking down at the redhead. "Gaara would only go out and spend mountains of money on books and CDs, there's really nothing else he'd do, right?"

The redhead nodded.

Shrugging, the Hyuuga turned away. "See; leave would be completely worthless for Gaara, nothing constructive would come out of it, he'd just loose money."

Haku stood, hands on his hips and glaring at Neji.

"What's wrong, Haku? What would _you _spend the money on? Makeup?" he shot. Haku faltered a little, and Neji took this chance to slip in. "Or maybe another dress, I think Gaara would use leave better than _you_ would."

"What about Naruto?" Gaara asked, eyes closed as if in thought. Neji growled a little.

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to think at such an ungodly hour of the morning. Even if eleven was later than normal, it was ungodly at this moment in time. "I guess…I'd buy presents. And Ramen."

"Presents are worthless, easily broken and you don't even know if what you're getting the person is right," Neji stated, arms across his chest.

"Ino's coming, Neji," Gaara noted, opening his eyes.

"I don't care! Do I look like I care?! _No, _I bloody well don't!"

The blonde was already there, hands on Neji's shoulders and trying to calm him down. Naruto blinked as the Hyuuga threatened to punch her and she threatened to cancel a visit.

He stormed off.

Naruto looked from Gaara, to Haku to Ino. "What was that?"

"Nothing Naruto…" Gaara muttered before Ino could say anything. "Nothing at all…"

--

He did manage to get an early lunch. When Kiba got back her was almost finished while everyone else was starting, and the silent redhead finally got his 'damn book'.

When they had finished lunch, Naruto found himself sitting next to Sasuke, who was watching the news. Naruto was more interested in watching Sasuke. He noticed the way the Uchiha would sit, thin frame melting into the chair, yet still erect. The way the pale face never _ever _seemed to change, even when the news about some Tsunami came on. The way his hand would hold to the remote as if the black object would fall out his grip at any moment.

"What are you staring at?"

Blushing darkly, Naruto turned his head in the opposite direction. "N-nothing! What _would _I be staring at?!"

Sasuke grunted before he turned to Naruto somewhat. "Do you want to do another jigsaw?"

Nodding furiously, the fair haired boy grinned as the other rolled his eyes and stood, wandering off to the bedrooms. He came back not long after, holding a large box in his hands. On it was a painting, though Naruto didn't recognise it.

"Who's that, on the picture?"

Sasuke gave him a half amused, half mocking look. "Ophelia from Hamlet."

Naruto frowned some more. "Never heard of her."

This was when Gaara piped up in the corner. "Hamlet is a famous play by Shakespeare, possibly even more popular than Romeo and Juliet."

"Ah," the blond said. "I've heard of that."

"Like I said: possibly. And excellent read."

Sasuke nodded. "It was a wonderful play. I saw it in the Theatre when we were in France once."

Gaara was no longer nose deep in his book. "Really? I never actually watched the play, I've only read it."

"Yeah, it was wonderfully performed. Worth what we paid."

Naruto's face scrunched up. "You read _plays_?"

Gaara glared somewhat. "Yes, I do."

Sasuke dropped the box on the floor before any tension could mount. Naruto's head snapped up, looking at the dark haired male.

"Come on then, this thing isn't going to make itself."

It had taken the five of them a little less than a week to complete the He Is My Master jigsaw, and the things had gone back to normal. Naruto preferred it when they were all together…

"Neji, I mean it. If you don't stop acting up-"

"Then ban the damn visit! Who said I wanted to see her?!"

The three looked up, seeing Neji storm in the room from the offices. No doubt he just went to see the nurse. Haku and Kiba even tore themselves away from the game of heart attack they were playing

Ino was right behind him, Shikamaru there for support. "Because it's your-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked, grinning classically. He hated tense moments. They reminded him of home…

"Nothing Naruto…" Shikamaru muttered, looking back and forth between Ino and Neji.

The Hyuuga had forgotten about the others however, and was making his way to his bedroom. "It doesn't matter what day it is, it's all the same. One day out of the calendar is no more special than any other!"

Ino was on his tail, not giving him any leeway. "It is Neji, if this day wasn't here, you wouldn't be!"

"Then it should be obliviated!"

There was five people left in the lounge when the two had disappeared, sound going with them.

Gaara was, surprisingly, the first to speak. "It's already the 27th?" he asked, creases on his forehead.

Shikamaru nodded, sighing. "Troublesome…Hinata wants to visit with Hanabi, now that Hanabi's sixteen."

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin. "I remember her! She used to come and visit a lot when children were aloud onto the ward!"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "She was annoying."

"That's why I loved her!" the dog boy teased.

Gaara smirked. "I do recall her almost being thrown out at one point."

"Oh yeah, when she was basically wrecking out bed room to try find something…" Kiba said a small smile on his face.

"And Lee was more than happy to help her," Sasuke muttered angrily. "What was it anyway?"

Kiba thought for a moment, and Naruto noticed Gaara had fallen quiet again, clutching his book. "It was a ribbon right? A hair ribbon!"

Shikamaru watched Gaara calculatingly, eyes narrowing somewhat. The redhead's knuckles had turned white at the mention of the ribbon and he was glaring fiercely at the book as if willing it to burst into flames.

Naruto was looking at Gaara as well, Shikamaru noted, slightly surprised.

"I remember when he almost had her head when she found it," Kiba said, laughing. Sasuke nodded with a smirk. Gaara was still.

--

When Naruto finally managed to find Neji, the Hyuuga was eating in the dinner hall on his own. The others were watching some movie on the TV, and so there were very few people in the room. Sai was in the far corner, Naruto noted, and there was someone on the table with him wearing a hooded jacket.

"You're wearing the hair tie," Naruto noted, catching sight of the ribbon holding the dark locks together. It was higher and somewhat tighter than it normally was.

Neji looked at him cautiously. "What have the others told you about my ribbon?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing, but they were talking about your little sister…"

"Cousin," Neji corrected, going back to his meal. "Distant cousin."

Sitting opposite the Hyuuga, Naruto watched him eat slowly, not looking up but developing a slight tic in his eye.

Then he snapped. "What is it?!"

"I was wondering why it's so special," he inquired.

Neji fingered a stray strand of hair. "It was a present…"

Naruto nodded, resting his head on his arms and looking up with innocent blue eyes. Neji couldn't help but smile.

"Gaara's eyes used to look like yours…"

The blue eyes blinked. "What, they changed colour?"

"No, moron. That innocent kicked puppy look," Neji said. "I remember, ages ago really when we were still teens, and Gaara came into my ward and he looked like a child who was lost in a crowd. He didn't know what he did, and he didn't know why he was there, all he knew was that there was a voice inside his voice that kept threatening people.

"_It threatened you once," the redhead stated, lying on his back. Neji looked over curiously, also on his back. The two were pretending to be able to see through the ceiling and into space where all the stars were. Cosmos; it was a song by some band called Tatu the Gaara had forced him into listening to. _

"_What did I do?" Neji asked. _

_Gaara looked over, eyes changing dramatically. He held up a piece of white ribbon. "I don't know why you need ribbon as laces, but by the time the stupid nurse figures out she doesn't have it any more, she'll not be able to get it back." _

"_What's this for?" the Hyuuga asked, taking the ribbon none the less. _

_Gaara looked back up at the skies. "Happy White day…" _

"_It's not white day, Gaara." _

"_Yeah, but it's your birthday. And one way or another, the sentiment's the same. _

_--_

"Is this such a good idea?" Gaara asked, cringing somewhat. The others nodded firmly and Shikamaru sighed from next to the redhead, muttering a troublesome.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Kiba snapped. "You need to do the shopping, ok? And Gaara, you need to help preferably, you know Neji best."

"Whatever…"

Naruto grinned knowingly. "I'm sure he does."

Haku giggled, making some hand movements which Shikamaru translated. "Haku says: 'I don't know what it was you talked to Neji about earlier, but I have to know'."

Gaara glare a little at the blond. "What _did _you talk about?"

Naruto sniggered. "His ribbon."

With the brightness of Gaara's face in contrast to his hair, chatter ensued.

"Oh, Gaara, what are you hiding?!"

"What about the ribbon?"

"You mean the white one?"

Haku was squealing silently, tugging on Gaara's arm. The redhead shook his head and looked to the list in front of them.

"Everyone write down a present then," he said.

Sasuke cringed. "I don't even _like _Neji."

Naruto growled. "Teme, you're going to be friends with Neji!"

Shikamaru smirked at the Uchiha, who glared in return.

Gaara sighed, shaking his head. Tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

--

Kitty: Pairings so far –

**SasuNaru **

NejiGaara

KibaHaku/ShikamaruKiba

Tell me if there's anything else you want to see, and vote on whom I should pair Kiba with, or I'll just play around with him for a bit XDD

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"What's this for?"

"It's a photo frame."

"I don't _have _any photos, dumb ass."

"Then I guess you'll have to get one, numb nuts."


	7. Birthday

SasuNaru

Locked up with You

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or place.

--

Neji woke with a start as he heard someone rapping on his door. Sitting up groggily, he dragged himself to the door, opening it and looking at the blonde standing outside.

"Morning Neji," she chimed, grin plastered on her face. "How are you?"

"Tired."

Ino's eyes softened and she nodded, stepping to the side. "Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you," she said. "About your visit."

Neji nodded and looked back into his room a moment. "Should I change?"

Giggling, the nurse nodded. "I'll meet you in the lounge."

Gaara watched the girl as she came back round from the corner and frowned, sinking further into his chair and lifting his book to cover his face.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," Gaara noted, glaring somewhat. "What's wrong?"

"Does Kiba have the presents?" the dark haired boy questioned.

"Yes, but he's sleeping-"

The redhead's attention was taken up by the Hyuuga, who was walking through the room to the offices, Ino at the door.

Sasuke let Gaara get distracted, knowing what the problem was. Gaara would be concerned about Neji right now, as Hinata's trip might get cancelled.

"Oi, Gaara," he called. He may let him get distracted, but he wasn't going to stand there like a lemon for more than two minutes.

The sea-foam eyes turned back to the book and he grumbled: "Go wake Naruto or Kiba up."

Sighing, the Uchiha walked down the hall into the dorms, eyes softening somewhat. It had been a while since he'd been in these rooms.

Opening his old dorm, he was greeted by snoring and the mumbling of sleep-talk. He crept over to his old bed, plopping down on it and looking at the one next to it.

The blond breathed deeply, and the sun that came through the window Gaara liked to keep open was playing on his face. Personally, Sasuke thought the moon light complimented his own features better…but Naruto made the sun look good, not the other way round.

"Kyuubi…" the boy muttered, frowning. "What…?"

Lifting his leg up, Sasuke prodded a tanned arm, the sheets screwed and limbs failing.

Blue eyes fluttered open. "Hmm…Kiba?"

"Dobe, get up."

The boy sprang up, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Teme!"

Kiba snorted.

Naruto calmed down a little, relaxing. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering about the 'party' today," Sasuke admitted. "Won't Neji be too pissed on whether or not he can see his cousin?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely. "Will he not get to see her?"

Sasuke lay back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "If he sees her, he'll be angry because he doesn't like to see her, but if he doesn't see her, he'll get angry because the doctor's being unfair."

"So…it's a loose-loose thing?"

"Pretty much."

Naruto frowned, lying back against his elbows. "How awkward."

"That's Neji for you."

The blond boy ran a hand through his hair. "Well, we've bought the presents for him, so we might as well give them to him. Besides, maybe it'll cheer him up?!"

Sasuke smirked at the warm grin on the other's face. "Maybe."

"It is time for breakfast yet? I'm starved!"

The Uchiha got up, walking to the door. Blue eyes followed him as he turned, looking into them expectantly.

"Are you coming then, or shall I eat by myself?"

--

Shikamaru sighed from inside the office, looking out the door. There was Kiba, peering into the breakfast room with obvious distaste. Standing, he walked away from his computer and up to the boy, tapping his shoulder.

Kiba jumped. "Shikamaru!"

"What's so interesting?" the nurse asked, looking over the top of mused brown hair.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke…I never knew Sasuke ate with people."

Shikamaru raised a brow at that, causing the other to fluster.

"Well…I guess Neji was wrong then."

"How do you mean?" Kiba asked, looking back at the table where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting, Naruto chatting away while Sasuke simply ate in silence.

"Neji didn't think Naruto would be able to befriend Sasuke," Shikamaru explained. "He reckoned Sasuke was 'beyond hope'."

Kiba nodded and started to walk back into the lounge.

"Kiba," Shikamaru called. "Don't you want to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

--

"Should we really be doing this?" Gaara hissed under his breath so the others could hear. "We could get in deep shit."

"You just don't want to be moved out your cosy room," Sasuke teased, not as quiet as Gaara.

"Don't worry!" Naruto whispered. "They're too busy to notice."

Kiba chuckled. "Not like there's much they can do except spank us."

Green-blue eyes glared. "They can take away your leave."

The four were positioned outside of the nurses' office, listening to the four in there talk, specifically about a certain Hyuuga visiting another. Kiba, Naruto and Gaara were lined up against the door frame, peeking into the room, while Sasuke stood against the wall, not caring at all. It was only Neji.

Sakura stood, brushing her skirt down. "Well, I have to take Naruto in to see Tsunade-sama. I hope I can make her change her mind about Neji."

Gaara was the first to react; he pushed the other two towards to lounge, panicking. These two took a moment to gather their bearings, however. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and dragged the boy with them.

When Sakura entered the lounge, she giggled at the site of all four huddled round the TV.

"Wow," she said. "It's strange to see you out of your corner, Gaara."

He nodded, looking away.

She motioned to Naruto, who got up. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

The blond followed the nurse, glancing back at the others. Gaara was on his way to a lone book, Sasuke was going in the direction of his room, and Kiba was turning on the TV.

--

"Naruto, it's nice to see you again," the blonde woman said, looking down at some files and papers. "How have you been?"

"I'm good…what about you, Tsunade-baachan?"

A fist landed on a table. "You disrespectful little brat."

Sakura was up in an instant, patting Naruto on the shoulders and smiling nervously. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto's had a hard week! He has no right to call you that," the grip on his shoulders tightened. "But please, be lenient."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, relaxing in her chair a little. "Only for you, Sakura."

The pinkette blushed and giggled. "Thank you."

The older woman looked down at her reports. "Sakura says you've been making progress. There was a bit of trouble not too long ago, but apart from that everything's fine. Do you think you've been making progress though?"

Naruto shifted a little in his seat. "I don't know…I don't feel much different to how I did when I was at home."

Tsunade nodded, jotting something down. She scanned over the report again before raising an eyebrow. "It says here that you're making friends with the Uchiha."

Naruto flustered. "I guess…I'm not sure you could call it a friendship."

"What would you call it?"

The boy grinned. "No idea. Probably rivalry. There was a boy at home who I used to fight with a lot, we were close."

A smile filtered across Tsunade's face. "I have a couple of friends like that."

"Who are they?"

The lady blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Why do you want to know that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because it would be nice to know more about you, Tsunade-baachan."

Sakura coughed.

"Orochimaru and Jiriya," she said. "You remind me of Jiriya, actually. Much like Sasuke reminds me of Orochimaru."

"Ah, where are they now?"

She looked at him a long moment, before her eyes zoned back onto the report. "So, from what I read here, you're doing well. I think the medicine your on at the moment suffices, and I think later you could go for a walk around. There's a chapel, if you like to go to Church on Sundays."

"I'm not Christian."

Tsunade smirked. "But if you are like Jiriya, I assure you; you'll be going to the chapel. Whether it's for you or someone else."

Sakura nodded to Tsunade. "Thank you, you wanted to see Sasuke?"

The woman nodded.

Guiding Naruto out, the pinkette followed him down the hall, hands tucked at her lap.

"Sakura, who goes to the Chapel?"

She giggled. "A few people. Haku goes to the Chapel; I've seen Gaara down there once or twice."

Naruto nodded. Tsunade was probably talking about Gaara. If he did ask, Naruto would be happy to go with him.

That was it.

--

Sasuke had told Tsunade. Kiba had told Haku. Sai had over heard Haku and told the others. Gaara had told Ino. Ino had told Sakura and the redheaded nurse. Naruto had told the kitchen maids. When several people had told Shikamaru, he already knew; he wasn't seen as intelligent and observant for nothing.

Neji was the only one still oblivious by the time came.

Kiba sniggered at something Sasuke said about Tsunade.

"At least she gave you leave because of it," Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, but she was meant to be working, not chatting to Shizune about how 'irresponsible' and 'delightful' her patients could be." The Uchiha said. "She's the irresponsible one."

Naruto grinned. "Where do you go for your leave?"

Kiba and Gaara answered for him: "The Chapel."

Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look. "Why, wouldn't you always go to the kitchen, for your bottomless stomach?"

The blond fumed. "I do not have a bottomless stomach!"

"You managed four bowls of cereal this morning, and still had room for more."

Gaara joined in. "And you normally eat most of my food."

"There are people around the world who don't get food. I am not going to waste what I have; I am going to be thankful for it."

"By stuffing your face? I like that!" the brunet of the group exclaimed, swinging an arm around Naruto's shoulder. The blond grinned.

Neji then entered the room, pausing at the sight of the others. Gaara, Naruto Kiba and Haku were around a table with a few presents on, Sasuke standing away from the group somewhat. The four nurses were with the kitchen maids, who were at another table with a cake on. The other patients were sitting next to the two groups, chatting among themselves.

Gaara was the first to speak. "Happy birthday," he said, motioning to the stuff.

Sakura stepped forward next. "Hinata's scheduled to come and visit you at six for an hour. With Hanabi."

Neji stood in silence, taking in the scene. "When…why…what's going on?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's a birthday party, moron. Now open the damn presents, I had to spend money on you, and I don't want it going to waste."

Haku went over to him, pushing him forward with a grin. Shikamaru stepped forward and lit the lone candle on the cake.

"Sorry, one candle is all we were aloud," Ino explained. "Better than nothing though, right?"

Neji nodded, not saying anything.

"Blow it out then!" Sakura squealed, getting out a camera. "Get in the photo people!"

Sasuke had to be dragged into the picture by Naruto, who hooked an arm round the Uchiha's. Kiba and Haku did a joint effort of making Shikamaru stand still and not hide, though Ino helped massively.

"Gaara!" Sakura snapped at the boy who hadn't made an effort to get in the photo. "Get in the picture!"

Neji looked over to the boy, who stared back with uneasy eyes. After a moment, the redhead trudged over, standing next to Neji.

"Happy white day," Gaara said.

A stray smile found the Hyuuga's face. "It's not white day, fool."

Gaara shifted closer against, shoulders bumping. He leant up to the pale ear. "I seem to keep missing it though," he said.

Snap.

Then there was cake. Lots of cake, as they managed to split it between everyone, though it helped that Sasuke didn't like sweet things, and Gaara wasn't aloud a large amount, something that Kiba and Naruto took joy in teasing him about.

Shikamaru looked at his watch and cringed. "Hurry up with the presents would you? Smoke break starts soon."

Ino knocked him over the back of the head. "I'm sure you can last another hour!"

Kiba grinned. "Yeah, stock yourself up on cake till then!"

Naruto looked at Neji expectantly. "Are you going to open them up then?"

The Hyuuga looked down at all the gifts and nodded, reaching forward for the first one. They were all the same paper, as they'd been wrapped up by Shikamaru and Ino at the latter's house.

"What's this for?" he asked, holding up the black and silver frame.

"It's a photo frame," Sasuke informed.

Neji glared. "I don't _have _any photos, dumb ass."

"Then I guess you'll have to get one, numb nuts," Sasuke said passively, well aware that Sakura was watching this exchange. He couldn't take any risks if he wanted leave.

Sakura brightened, jumping up. "I'll be back in a moment, don't wait for me."

Neji made on with the next gift, revealing a box of milky white chocolates in a white box that had a silver design on it.

He looked at Gaara, who couldn't fight the blush. "You better share those…"

The next gift was simply a card with a photo of a bird on it; Shikamaru.

"Open the biggest one next," the nurse said, fiddling with his watch so it wouldn't beep.

Kiba grinned. "It's from both of us and the nurses."

It was big. Very big indeed. Everyone watched curiously as the wrapping came off to sow a box, lid flipping open as the paper was all that held it shut.

Neji's eyes widened somewhat. "A violin?"

It was a large size black violin with a silver pattern of birds on the back.

Kiba nodded. "Gaara said you played."

Naruto grinned and pointed to another. "Open that one, it's from me and Sasuke! I know he already bought one, but he went halves on me with this too."

Neji did, not saying anything. It was a large collection of random CDs.

Sakura re-entered the room, a piece of glossy paper in her hand, she took the photo frame and inserted the paper, holding it up for the others to see.

It was the group picture that was taken moments earlier, right at the moment where Gaara was leaning up to whisper in Neji's ear.

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh, the sentimental-ness of it all."

Neji took the frame, ignoring Sasuke. He set it on top of the box and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You need to do smoke break, Shikamaru," he said.

The man nodded and stood, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. Half the people in the room stood up and followed the nurse.

Sasuke stood and walked over to Sakura, mumbling something. Naruto stood also, and walked over. He caught the word 'chapel'.

"Ah, Naruto," she greeted. "Do you want to come with us for your leave? We're going to the chapel."

The boy nodded.

She motioned for the two to follow her.

Sasuke walked next to Naruto closely. "Neji doesn't handle big surprises very well. I imagine he needs sometime to sort out what he's got before he can thank everyone properly."

Naruto raised a brow. "How do you know him so well?"

"We both come from big families, and both used to attend similar parties and such," Sasuke smirked. "Keep your friend's close, but keep your enemies closer."

Naruto watched the onyx eyes cautiously. "If you try, you don't need to know your enemies."

Sasuke gave him an analytical look. "I'm not going to…run away from them."

"How did you…" the blond started, face paling.

The Uchiha looked forward again, ignoring the boy. "How long is our leave?"

Sakura turned a little. "However long you want it to be I guess."

--

"Happy Birthday, Neji-niisan."

"Did you get any presents from your friends? We didn't know what to get you, right Nee-chan?"

"I got a few nice gifts, yeah."

"You seem well today, Neji-niisan. I'm glad to know you're getting better?"

"How long till you come home?! It's boring without you!"

"I've been here long enough, Hanabi-sama. I imagine you've gotten used to it."

"You're my big cousin though!"

Hinata nodded at Shikamaru, who was relaxing on a chair. "I saw Chouji today, he says hello."

Shikamaru smirked. "I live in the same apartment as him, yet he still has you sending messages? Sorry about that."

Hinata giggled. "He's a very good friend."

Hanabi nudged Neji's foot. "What did you get? What did you get?"

Neji counted them off on his fingers. "A photo frame and a photo, a box of chocolates, lots of CDs…and a new violin."

"What?!" the youngest Hyuuga gasped. "You got a new violin?! Does that mean I can have yours?!"

"No, it doesn't," Neji said, folding his arms across his chest.

Hinata turned to Shikamaru again after watching this exchange. "Thank you very much, Shikamaru. I'm happy to know he's getting better."

The nurse shook his head. "If there's anyone to thank, it's the new patient. He helped Gaara and…I think that was all that was missing. Neji and Gaara."

Nodding, the middle Hyuuga leant forward to whisper something. "It would be nice if I could meet some of Neji-niisan's friends," she said, stumbling over her words a little. "To thank them too."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll send the message on."

Sakura smiled as she watched the two at the front. Naruto was looking around nervously on the bench, while Sasuke was leant forward, elbows on his knees and hands laced against his lips.

"Teme…" Naruto started. "Why do you like it here? It's…weird."

Onyx eyes didn't lift up from the spot on the floor. "I believe in God."

Naruto's eyes snapped to Sasuke. "Why?"

"Because," the boy said. "I have to."

The blue eyes sort out Sakura, who simply nodded. They then trailed to the small alter that had been set up. And he did something he never thought he'd do.

He bowed his head in respect.

--

Kitty: DX I thought that chapter was bad. I blame writer's block though I hope you guys liked it. It will loose seriousness in the next chapter probably ;;

Shush!

Thanks for reading review please?

Ja ne

Kivea


	8. Visitor

SasuNaru

Locked Up With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or St. Lukes

--

It must've been just over a month since he'd arrived. The weeks had started to roll by without a second thought, the once unbearably slow days becoming a routine. He'd had a few letters from Iruka, but what was he meant to say back, exactly? There was nothing particularly exciting going on.

Until Haku moved into his room.

Then there were four of them. Haku's things took residence in one of the set of draws, he slept on the bed under Sasuke's old bed, and he and Kiba managed to somehow stay up till the early hours of the morning doing gosh-knows-what.

Naruto didn't miss the longing glances Gaara would shoot the draws Haku's things were in, wishing they were someone else's things.

Kiba told him to stop being such an 'emo'.

Gaara hit him in the face with a pillow and told him to stop being such a git.

Of course, with such contrasting people in the same room, two being schizophrenic and two being bipolar, things were never _that _boring.

"Haku, give me my kohl back. Seriously, I'm talking about now."

"Gaara, you sound like such a girl!"

"Shut _up _Kiba, I am _not _in a good mood today!"

Naruto rubbed blue eyes and stat up groggily, looking at the other three. Haku was fiddling with something in his hands, and Kiba and Gaara were bantering.

He recalled the first morning of his stay.

"Guys…" he whined. "I was sleeping!"

Gaara fumed, snatching his kohl off Haku and putting it back in the draws with his stuff. "Well, breakfast finishes soon, so you better get up."

The blond was out of bed in seconds.

Kiba yawned a little, the t-shirt he wore to bed still on and a pair of loose trousers. "Man, I'm starved…"

Haku nodded. While he seemed just as tired, he was more elegantly dressed.

Gaara led the way out, starting over to his corner before Naruto demanded that he kept him company for lunch. The redhead did so, sinking his nose into a book while Naruto ate, occasionally babbling on about something, well aware that the other was ignoring him very well.

"Hey, dobe," said a voice from the opposite said of the table.

Blue eyes looked up into onyx ones, and for some reason he had to force down a blush.

"Sakura said that you have a visitor later today. Just so you know," the boy said, looking down at Naruto.

"Ok, thanks," Naruto murmured, nodding slightly. There was a long pause before Sasuke finally left.

He turned to find three people staring at him, one with a curious look, one with an excited look, and one with a bored look.

"What?" he snapped, feeling a little defensive.

Kiba spoke first, curious eyes narrowing a little. "There was…something."

Haku nodded eagerly.

Gaara yawned.

"'Something', he says," Naruto teased. "Please, be a bit more specific."

The brunet fumed. "It's true! I swear, there was _something _in his eyes!"

Naruto's brow knitted together. "You're making no sense at all, Kiba," he looked at Haku, who seemed to be following completely. "Do you know what he's talking about."

Haku nodded, sighed dreamily and rested his cheek on his fist as he plotted his elbow on the table.

Before Naruto even asked Gaara, the redhead said a monotone 'don't know, don't care' before excusing himself to go read a book.

Kiba sniggered a little. "He just wants to go see _Neji_."

Naruto and Haku couldn't help the grins that tugged at their lips as Gaara's cheeks flamed lightly and he sneered.

"Shut up, _dog breath_," Gaara muttered, walking out with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The other three didn't fail to notice a certain long-haired male walk out just before Gaara.

"Ah, to be 'young and in love'," came a voice from behind them after a few moments, snapping them out of a small gossip about Neji and Gaara. "Isn't that what the saying it?"

Kiba's face lit up like a light bulb and he almost pushed Haku off the bench to make room for the nurse. Haku pouted and moved next to Naruto, ignoring Kiba completely.

"I heard you had a visit from someone this evening," Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto. "That's good. A month only and you're getting visitors!"

Naruto nodded. "I can't think of who it is though…"

The mute boy made a few hand signs, and Shikamaru nodded silently, wincing as pale hands slammed against the table.

"Haku, please-"

The boy simply slammed his hands again.

Ino came in, charging over. "Haku, please calm down!"

Naruto looked sharply at Shikamaru, who looked guilty.

"Everyone switches, you know I'll be back. I'm just changing jobs for a few months or so."

Kiba was up on his feet next, though this was worse. While his 'condition' was probably deemed better than Haku's, he had a voice. A loud voice.

"What do you mean you're switching?! You _can't_! You're my _nurse_!"

Shikamaru frowned. "You've had other nurses before, Kiba. This is no different."

"But it _is_!" Kiba argued, voice becoming a little whiney. "So totally different!"

"How so?"

"I don't know, it just _is_! Because I said so!"

Ino scowled at Shikamaru, leaning over to hiss in his ear. Naruto caught every word.

"See what happens when you get close to your patients?!"

Naruto found himself being guided out of the room by his own pink headed nurse, who sat him in the lounge next to a grumpy Sasuke.

She smiled softly. "I'll go talk to Kiba and Haku; you just wait here, ok?"

"Ok, see you."

Sakura was off in a matter of seconds.

When he turned around to see Gaara lounging on a chair underneath the windowsill reading, and Neji gazing dreamily out the window muttering a few things every now and then, he couldn't help but smirk. The redhead looked up, as if he felt the blue eyes, and flustered again, burying his face further into the book and snapping a reply at something Neji said. The boy looked over to Naruto, shrugged, and then went back to cloud-watching.

Sasuke then addressed him. "What was up in the lunch room?"

"Something about Shikamaru 'switching'…I don't really get it."

He Uchiha smirked. "Not really surprising, considering how dense you are, dobe."

"Don't you call me that, teme!" Naruto shot back.

Gaara groaned quietly at the sound of another round of bantering starting up.

"A 'switch'," Sasuke started in his I'm-so-much-better-than-thou voice. "Is when a nurse changes jobs. So they could work inside the hospital, or outside basically."

"So, Shikamaru will work outside the hospital?"

"Obviously- he'll be visiting the houses of people who have been discharged to check up on them."

"You know a lot," Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke gave him a blank stare, and blue eyes searched for _something _in his eyes. "I listen and notice things."

Naruto glared before turning his attention to the TV, seeing some random kids show flashing on the scene. "Nick Jr., Sasuke? _Nick Jr._?"

The boy flustered. "Shut-up."

"Aw, is wittle Sas-u-ke embarrassed becawse of his wittle show?"

"Seriously, go bother Gaara or Neji or something."

"Send him over here and I'll make you eat dirt, Uchiha," Neji said with a voice somewhat distant as he didn't stop day-dreaming.

"I don't want him!" Sasuke said. "He's Gaara's friend!"

"I'm reading."

It was if that was all that needed to be said, as if it was the law: Gaara read in peace, and any attempt to disrupt said peace would be punished.

That would explain why the boy had never been given leave.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, looking Naruto in the eyes.

Breath caught in his throat, blue eyes caught _something _in onyx eyes, and he felt himself drawn to it.

"I don't know…" he admitted.

The eyes turned away.

"Then shut up and watch TV."

And he did as he was told.

--

The day went by slowly. He played cards with Shikamaru, Haku and Gaara while the others were doing some form of art. Kiba had tried to talk Gaara into helping him, but Neji simply reminded the boy what happened when Gaara 'attacked' the last piece of paper they'd let him near with a pencil.

Naruto asked him about it and the redhead shook his head and said 'you don't want to know…'.

And now here he was, sitting in a cosy room with a fireplace, a window giving a view out onto the parking lot, five chairs and a table.

Sakura was sitting with him, smiling slightly. "I hope you are happy with a visitor?"

"Most definitely!" Naruto chimed.

The redheaded nurse he'd learnt to call Karin entered the room, pushing her glasses up her nose and letting a tall man walk in, hair tied in a style similar to Shikamaru's and a scar across his nose.

"Naruto, it's so nice to see you!"

"Iruka-sensei!" the boy exclaimed, grinning and tackling the older man. "I never guessed!"

The man wore a matching grin to Naruto's. "Ah, it's so nice to see you!"

The redhead nurse left the room, and Sakura stared at the man in wonder. "Iruka-sensei?!" she asked in amazement.

"Ah, Sakura," he greeted.

Naruto looked between the two. "You know each other?"

Iruka laughed, shaking his head a little. "You two were both in my class in primary school…I can't believe you don't remember each other."

The two looked at each other.

"Sakura was the girl who exchanged because of her mother's job, remember?" Irkua said, he turned to the girl with a sympathetic look. "Had I known you were going to be a nurse…rather ironic, don't you think?"

Something clicked in Naruto's head. "I remember! You're the mean girl with the long hair and red dress!"

Sakura glared at him and pointed to a chair. "I'm in charge of this meeting, you know?"

He sat.

Iruka chuckled and sat next to Naruto, holding up a plastic bag. "I brought you some things, crisps and stuff. We're in here for an hour, right?"

"Thank's Iruka-sensei!" the blond boy exclaimed, taking the bag and shifting through it.

The hour seemed to be full of conversation between Sakura and Iruka, as the teacher was eager to know about his former student's life so far. Naruto had to say, it was nice to hear about one of his old school-mate's past, even if they never knew each other that well. All he remembered of her was that she was the pretty girl in primary school. It was especially nice that he could sit and snack.

"Tsunade-sama was your teacher?!" Iruka asked in amazement. "I couldn't ask for Naruto to be in better hands!"

Sakura giggled. "I know! I was so happy when she offered to train me. It was wonderful."

Naruto frowned. "You mean Baa-chan? What's so great about her?"

"She's one of the best doctors around, Naruto!" Iruka explained. "She's an excellent teacher too!"

"So, with Baa-chan I'll be healed in no time flat, right?"

Sakura patted his arm. "You can't cure schizophrenia, Naruto. It's there."

The blond was silent for the rest of the hour.

--

When he came trudging back into the living room, he noticed how quickly it took for him to adjust to the surroundings. It was so much nicer than his normal flat, with horrid people all around him, that one old man who lived on the floor below, always provoking the worst out of everyone.

Sasuke slumped in the chair beside him, flipping to the news channel. "What's eating you?"

Naruto flopped his head to the side. "How old are you?"

A fine brow rose in an arch. "I'm twenty…why?"

"How long have you been here?"

Sasuke let out a sigh through his nose. "It's rude to ask someone's age."

"I'm eighteen, I graduated last year. I've been here a month or something."

"I came when I was your age," Sasuke said before cringing.

"You sound like an old man," Naruto teased.

The Uchiha scoffed. "You sound like a school boy."

"Well, I only left last year."

"Why aren't you at University?"

The blond turned back to the TV. "I dropped out of school."

There was a long, comfortable silence before Sasuke spoke again. "Kiba's nineteen; he's been here for a year I'd say. Haku's my age, been here for a bit longer than me…Neji's twenty one I think, and Gaara's twenty two. They've been here for a long time."

Naruto let his blue eyes try finding the older two.

"Neji had to leave university to come here, though he started it a year early because he was so smart. He left in his last year, so I guess he was eighteen too. And Gaara…I think he had to leave high school, though he doesn't talk about it."

"How do you know so much?"

Sasuke smirked. "An Uchiha must know his surroundings."

Just then, Sakura bounded into the room with a grin, heading straight for Sasuke.

"I have great news!" she announced. "You'll be moving back into your old room!"

"What about Hyuuga?"

Sakura hummed happily. "Isn't it good?"

The swift change of topic onto medicines told Sasuke what he wanted to know. He was moving back into their room.

_Without Neji._

--

Kitty: well, Neji's going to be pissed.

I haven't updated in forever, I know! School work is piling up, I have other stories to write, and family issues are reaching a critical point of annoyance.

I'll have it sorted out as soon as possible, I promise.

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"Why hello there, I'm on a ward visit!"

"I never knew there was such a thing."

"You must be new; I've never seen you before!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you?"

"Let's get into a more…comfortable area before we do introductions, shall we?"


	9. Voice

SasuNaru

Locked up with you

Disclaimer: I no own contents of Naruto.

--

Sasuke was crabby. He'd been crabby since the day before yesterday, but now he was very crabby. He refused to leave the room, and when Naruto asked Sakura about it, she smiled and sighed helplessly saying 'there's nothing wrong with him, he's just stubborn'. Neji reckoned that he had 'got what was coming to him', and stormed off. Neji had also been asking weirdly since Sasuke got back into the room. Ino said that it was because he was just upset about something, while Gaara would glare and tell him to 'piss off'.

"Haku, why are things being so…tense?"

The boy let out a breath and shook his head, eyes fixed on the letter he was writing. Naruto had started writing a letter to Iruka, when Haku came and joined him, though the blond didn't know who the letter was to. Neji passed by, long hair tied in a high ponytail with a black hair tie, hands as fists and white eyes hard. The two writing letters looked up, Haku more subtly, and watched him ignore them.

"He's more pissed than usual," Naruto observed.

Rolling his eyes, the mute boy brought his hand up to his left shoulder and clawed down his chest. It took Naruto a moment to let this information settle.

"Of what?!"

Haku pointed the end of the pencil down the hall to where the rooms were. A look of dawning passed through blue eyes and fell silent. Haku returned to his letter.

Naruto looked over his letter with a satisfied smirk.

_Hey Iruka! _

_How are you? I'm really bored- do you think you could find me something to do while I'm here? Sasuke mentioned someone buying him jigsaws Hint-hint, wink-wink. I hope your students aren't giving you much trouble! You were put into yr 1 this year, right? HAHA! Maaan, I'd hate to be you! _

_Sasuke moved back into our room, though Neji hasn't yet. I think they're not as bad as they seemed, though they're still assholes. You're not here to scold me for swearing, so I don't care, hahaha! I'm sitting next to Haku, who's writing a letter as well. Kiba's watching TV and Gaara's off getting a blood sugar check. He's diabetic. Sai's sitting with Kiba and they're not killing each other like I've seen them do recently. _

_There's not much else to say. I still can't remember why I'm here, and Sakura said I can't have a different medication until I remember. The one I'm on at the moment's gross! I'd rather be drinking that cold liver oil stuff you fed me when I was a teen. _

_I'm off to bug Sasuke; he's been really down lately! _

_Bye, Naruto! _

Getting up, the blond boy marched over to the hall where the rooms were, fully prepared to face any horrible name the Uchiha would give him for trying to cheer him up. It was totally worth it.

"Sasuke-teme!" he chimed, opening the door wide and looking at the upper bunk where Sasuke had taken residence. "How are you feeling?"

"Piss off, dobe."

Naruto pouted. "That's not nice."

Sitting up, Sasuke observed him with black eyes, full of _something_. "What do you want?"

"Can I not check up on my fellow room-mate?"

An inky eyebrow rose.

"Fine, be like that bastard. What you up to?"

"Nothing really…just thinking."

Naruto sat on Kiba's bed. "You know, you're really vague sometimes."

"Oh, I didn't notice. Maybe it's so people leave me alone…"

Naruto grinned. "Shame some people just won't leave you alone, huh?"

Sasuke sighed, a sure sign of giving up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed to face Naruto. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep?"

Blue eyes rolled. "You're so boring, Sasuke-teme."

"Sleeping can be lots of fun. Come here," a pale hand patted the bed. Cautiously, Naruto stood and took a shaky jump to the Uchiha's bed wobbling and sitting down next to Sasuke, who moved back into his sleeping position. Naruto eventually followed so that the two were asleep, side by side.

"How is this fun?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence, itching to get up and do something.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blue eyes blinked at the question and looked over to Sasuke. The boy was still, looking at the ceiling with his hands folded on his stomach. "Well?"

"Ramen," Naruto admitted, his eyes focusing back on the ceiling. "Miso ramen."

Sasuke scoffed. "Plastic noodles?"

"No, _ramen_. Repeat: r-a-m-e-n."

"R-a-m-e-n," Sasuke humoured. "What about caviar?"

Naruto giggled. "Caviar, Sasuke? I've never had it before."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sasuke genuinely seemed surprised. "When you get out, go for some."

"It's expensive…" Naruto complained.

"Fine, I'll give you the money to go get some. It's been building in my bank account for ages, there's far too much," the boy said. "Let's think about something else. I'm getting hungry."

Naruto laughed again. "What about books?"

"Who am I, Gaara?" Sasuke asked before pausing in thought. "Ever read 'Vanishing Acts'?"

"No…" Naruto admitted. In all honesty, he wasn't much of a book person. He thought it was a waste of time. Though, there wasn't much else to do in here...

_Oh, but there could be much to do. You just wouldn't have the nerve… _

Naruto jumped up, his eyes wide and skimming the room nervously. He looked down at Sasuke, who was propped up on his elbows. "D-Did you…hear that?!"

Sasuke's eyes turned soft. He wasn't pitying…anything but pitying. He looked understanding.

Two thin arms wrapped around Naruto's toned frame, pulling him into a mess of black shirt that covered a week feeling chest. Sasuke wasn't strong, or well-built. He lacked exercise and muscle building. But he smelt nice, comforting. Like crispy autumn air and apples. And he was warm and his shirt was surprisingly soft.

"You'll get used to it," the deep voice said. "You are crazy, after all."

--

When he woke up, Sasuke was still asleep. Naruto was laid on one of his arms, and the other was on his other side. The one under Naruto had tipped the boy onto his front, just as Sasuke had tipped onto his back so they were still welded together. He had to be careful in getting up, because his own arms were wrapped around Sasuke possessively.

It was surprisingly not as weird as Naruto would have expected.

The blond had wandered through the living room, seeing that it was the start of lunch. Sakura saw him and waved, saying she would wake up Sasuke. Just as Naruto walked into the hall to get to the meal room however, a man walked through the door at the end, catching his attention right away.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the eye patch over his right eye. It had a strange symbol on it that looked like an iris with three tadpoles in it. Silver hair was wild and spiked in one direction, and the visible eye was a dark inky colour. He also wore a black mask over his mouth to go with his biker jacket.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted, beaming up at the man.

"Why hello there, I'm on a ward visit!" the stranger said, his one eye curving up and smile-creases forming round the eye.

"I never knew there was such a thing," the blond muttered, frowning a little.

The topic was swiftly changed. "You must be new; I've never seen you before!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you?"

"Let's get into a more…comfortable area before we do introductions, shall we?" he suggested, clapping Naruto on the back and walking into the lounge. The two sat next to the TV, and Haku gave them a passing glance before sighing silently. "I'm Kakashi, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, only a month or something. Who are you visiting?"

"A best friend's ex-baby cousin who is still alive and blah, blah, it's a very tiring annoying story. I've only just been aloud to visit again. About a month ago he wasn't aloud visits. Such a shame, I would've been able to meet you sooner other wise…why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Well…I like ramen, I guess. And I share a room with four other people. What about you?"

"I don't live with anyone, and I'm not very superstitious, so I don't dislike or like anything. I have a pet snake?"

Naruto shivered inwardly. "S-snake?"

"It's not mine, it's-"

"Kakashi."

The two turned round to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there, glaring at the silver haired man. Sakura was behind him, shuffling nervously.

"Ah, Sasuke. We were just talking about your pet snake."

"You're visiting Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're the guy who gave him the jigsaws!"

"So nice to know he's been playing with them. I buy them for him all the time but-"

"Take me to his grave, Kakashi."

There was a long, strained pause, where Kakashi didn't turn back to Sasuke, and the boy stood there with the same expression that Naruto had met him with painted on his face. Sakura had stopped moving completely and was watching with a panicked expression.

"No."

Naruto cringed in advance and braced himself for the punch. Kakashi grabbed the boy's wrist, twisted it and somehow managed to get Sasuke's back facing him in a highly awkward position as the older man was still sitting down.

"My Sasuke, you've obviously lacked a gym around here. Better get well soon, right?"

"Why?!"

"Why, because I know you hate being weaker than me. You've never going to get stronger if I go to the gym every Thursday and you don't go at all."

"Don't patronize me!"

"When you calm down, Sasuke. Then I won't patronize you."

That's when Naruto noticed how heavy the Uchiha's breathing had become and the strained face that came with it. He was in pain, and he couldn't keep up his mask to hide it.

"Mr. Hakate," Sakura said. "Please, it's time for the patients to eat. Would you like something?"

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and smiled. "I'd love some, Ms. Haruno. What is there to eat today?"

"Shepard's pie," she said, smiling widely. "It'll be nice to have you eating with us again."

--

Kakashi was the one who had brought Sasuke to the ward after convincing the court that he wasn't a simple murderer, and that the anger and hate for Itachi was what had caused the last living Uchiha to go insane. Kakashi was a lawyer, a popular one according to Ino, who helped Sasuke's current lawyer, as Kakashi was a criminal lawyer, not a medical or financial lawyer. Sakura said that she thought he was training to be a medical lawyer for Sasuke, but the man denied it. He said that he was happy where he was and got a good pay, and didn't want to waste it on University.

Sasuke said he'd rather have a mosquito as a lawyer.

"Well, they're already blood sucking parasites, all they'd need is a briefcase," Kakashi reasoned, looking completely honest. Sakura and Ino laughed, and Naruto let out a sort of nervous chuckle. It was hard to tell when the man was joking or not, his face was always straight.

Kakashi had lots of lawyer jokes as well.

"Kakashi was the one who fought against Itachi," Sasuke had said, much later into the day when the two were in the art room. Sai and a few other ward members were the only people in the room, as Haku, Gaara and Kiba were doing some form of sewing. Naruto suspected Gaara was only there because Neji refused to be in the same room as Sasuke, and Gaara didn't want to upset Neji.

"Itachi's your brother, right?"

"_Was _my brother," Sasuke corrected, not stopping the movement of his pencil against the paper. "He's not anymore."

Naruto turned back to his own random telephone doodle. "Did he win?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Ino said he was really popular."

"He is, expensive because of it. But Itachi's lawyer worked with Itachi, who worked in forensics. They came up with enough evidence to reason Itachi wasn't the killer."

"So Kakashi lost…"

"That wasn't the only thing though. Kakashi came up with a winning statement, because he was so close to my family and knew the ins and outs and everything, he had things that Itachi wouldn't have been willing to disclose, and things Itachi didn't even know about the Uchiha's."

Naruto was confused now. "What happened?"

"Itachi used it against him. He told the court that Kakashi was emotionally attached to the family, and said, to Kakashi in front of the whole room; 'I know you and my Uncle Obito were in love, and I understand why you are blaming me, but I have a little brother to look after, Kakashi. Please, don't do this. You're too emotionally attached to my family…just like me'.

"When Kakashi was questioned about it, he refused to admit he had anything to do with Uncle. That's why he lost. He _was _emotionally involved with my Uncle, but hated to admit to it. He was a self respectable Christian man, and was too afraid to loose that title. My Uncle was a pastor, and Kakashi truly didn't want his church's last thoughts to be negative. He loved him too much, enough to let Itachi get away with it."

Naruto and Sasuke both paused to glare at a nurse, who was trying to listen to them.

"Everyone knows now, of course," Sasuke reasoned, when he saw Naruto was getting too angry at the nurse. "He admitted to what he did during my case. I guess that's one of the reasons he won that one. When the opposing lawyer was interviewed, he said that Kakashi had 'grown up', and he became more popular because of it."

The blond didn't really know what to do. Sasuke had just told him everything about his case purely because the idiot had said 'Kakashi was your Uncle's friend then'.

"You don't need to say anything, it's gone now. You probably knew half of it; the Uchiha's Massacre was rather popular."

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

'_Is that what he prays about?' _

_Who knows? If you would _ask _him and not be a complete wuss you might find out. _

"I'm sorry for yours."

Naruto's head snapped up, frowning. "What?"

Flustering, Sasuke faltered under the eyes of a stern nurse. "Nothing."

--

_Dear Zabuza, _

_I miss you a lot, as normal. It's hard not being able to talk, but I'm used to it, as you know. I haven't made much progress since I last wrote to you, but I think I'm getting somewhere. My night terrors are starting to calm down, and Sai seems to have moved onto a new target. Shikamaru, that nurse Kiba's friendly with, changed shifts. Kiba's really upset about it. I am too a little, I really liked him. _

_I moved into a six-person room! Sasuke moved back in (he got thrown out for a month) a little after me. It's really nice in there, and Ino said that if I keep it up, I'll be getting leave soon. _

_I'll come visit your grave, I promise. _

_Love you always, _

_Haku _

--

Kitty: who likes it when Kyuubi calls Naruto kit? Because it's my pet name, so I'm thinking of not having it. If anyone really likes it though, I'm happy to put it in.

Gaou-ness. I'm very VERY sorry it's late. I'm like … super sorry, and super busy, and ya-ya-ya.

Ja ne

Kivea

Preivew –

"What did he mean by 'I'm sorry for yours'? I never _had _a loss."

_I don't know. Why don't you ask him instead of me? _

"Because the fact you're in my head all knowing and stuff is starting to creep me out."

_You have a memory loss. _

"…What?"

_I know, but you don't. You've had a memory taken away from you. _

"By who? Answer me!?!"


	10. Truth

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

--

It was awful, really. He'd started to have a nightmare. He'd be running, as fast as he could, legs burning with the acid flowing to them from the change in respiration, his breath heavy in his ears, hands constricted into claws and sweat dripping round him, hanging to his clothes. There was someone next to him, their hair matted and soaked with sweat, clinging to their face and neck, eyes unnaturally wide and the pupils dilated from the dark and the fear. Her hands stretched out in front of her when she ran, as if the air was a rope, and if she pulled hard enough it would take her forward. Away from that…thing behind her. Then her whimpering turned into an ear splitting scream.

He woke up with a jolt, slamming his head into the boards of Kiba's bed and moaning with fear and pain. His sheets were dripping and his heart _thumped _boiling hot blood, fuelled on adrenaline.

Kiba snorted loudly.

Haku shifted a bit, looking at Naruto before turning round. Sasuke didn't move. When blue eyes sort out the final member of the room, he saw the redhead still sitting in his bed, scanning the page in front of him. Engrossed.

"G-Gaara?" asked Naruto, cursing his horse scared tone.

He looked up, eyes swimming. "You okay?"

Pausing, the blond looked down at himself. His hands were still constricted, but they looked different. Fatter. Shorter. "I don't know…"

Gaara got out of the bed and helped Naruto up, book closed tightly on the bed next to the window. The boy realized how much he was shaking.

"Go get a towel; I'll strip your bed. Get a change of clothes too."

Naruto nodded feverishly, stumbling to his box at the end of Gaara's bed. He fished out some new clothes and turned to see a pale faced, dark haired, enchanting eyed angel behind him, holding out a royal blue towel.

"Here," the angel said, putting a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and towelling down the blond locks. "You strip, I'll help you dry off."

Naruto did as he was told, holding onto the pale muscled arm until he was naked, standing in front of the angel. The dark towel ran over his tanned skin as he held onto the bed post, blue eyes trailing the movements. They were rough and fast. He doubted the angel for a moment; weren't they meant to be gentle, loving?

So why was he so safe?

Before he knew it, the angel had helped him into some clean clothing and was helping him back to the bed where Gaara was, tucking in the clean sheet.

"Thank you…" Naruto muttered as he was rested back down. The royal blue towel was left on the cream carpet in the middle of the room, bathing in moonlight.

"Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

Naruto's grip tightened on the angel. "But-but that dream! That thing!"

"Shush…" he comforted, sitting on the bed. "Nothings going to get you, okay? I promise."

"You swear?"

_The older brother looked down at Sasuke, smiling slightly. "I swear on your hamster's life." _

"_You better keep it then, I love my hamster…" _

_Nodding, the brunet moved around so that he was propped up on the head board, humming a little and wiggling his feet. _

"Sing it," Naruto asked, voice tired once more and his eyes drooping. "The song you're humming."

The angel rolled his perfect eyes. "_What child is this, who laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping?_"

His voice was a deep tenor, ringing in the room.

"_Whom angels greet with anthems sweet, while shepherd's watch are keeping?_

"_This, this is Christ the king, whom shepherd's guard and angel's sing; haste, haste to bring him laud, the babe the son of Mary._"

The humming resounded and Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open, no matter how much he tried. His mind was fuzzy with the adrenaline rush still, and he couldn't tell if the humming was still there. He turned away from the angel to sleep.

The bed shifted, though he didn't remember, and the humming stopped, though it was still clear in his mind. His eyes fluttered for a spilt second to see the angel climbing the stairs to the top bunk. Sasuke's bunk.

He soon forgot.

--

"It was dead scary!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura, who was listening with all ears, face as serious as his. Kiba was laying with his face on the table next to Naruto, snoring occasionally before waking up, Haku next to him, picking off pieces of bread and feeding them to him with a happy smile.

"I bet," Sakura said, reaching across the table and patting Naruto's shoulder. "You poor thing! What an awful nightmare."

Sasuke soon sat next to Sakura with a bowl of coco-pops, suppressing a yawn.

"Ah, I didn't wake you up yesterday did I Sasuke? I'm really sorry…"

Sakura tuned into the 'Sasuke Station', as Kiba had dubbed it. "Naruto was just telling me that he had an awful nightmare, Sasuke-kun. Isn't that horrible?!"

"Oh, really? I didn't notice," Sasuke muttered, spoon hovering inches from his face. "Scream a little louder next time."

Naruto fumed. "Teme! Don't be so mean! I had a nightmare- _no_! A night_ terror _and all you can say is 'scream a little louder next time'?! You-"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura warned, though there was an edge of affection in her voice. "Sasuke may have said something that was completely _unnecessary_," she shot a look at the Uchiha, who ignored her. "But you shouldn't sink to his level.

"I guess…" the blond mumbled. "Bastard Uchiha."

Sakura didn't hear, what being absorbed with the boy next to her, who raised a brow to Naruto in amusement. "So, Sasuke-kun. How was your sleep?"

"Fine. Yes, I'm good. No, I don't care how you are. And no, I'm not going to take leave today."

The pinkette stood, looking pissed. "Geez, I'm only trying to help. You know Tsunade-sama expects you to take leave when you're given it."

Sasuke ignored this. "When's smoke break?"

"You missed it," she informed. "Now, I'm going to go for leave with Naruto soon-"

"Really?!"

"I expect you to join us. Understand?"

The boy nodded.

Her bright smile reappeared. "I'm proud of you Sasuke-kun! It's not healthy to only go out on Sundays to the chapel. You need to expand, I'm sure Naruto will be brilliant company," she turned to Naruto. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun, Kiba, Haku."

Naruto followed her leaving, smiling slightly. "You know, she's really nice. Very helpful and caring."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I don't know what you have against her, Sasuke-teme! You ought to get yourself sorted out. Sakura-chan is beautiful and intelligent. Two things you'll never be."

"Whatever," the dark haired boy said, picking up his half-finished meal. "I'm going to go do something worth my time. Like watch the news."

Naruto watched him with an angry expression. When he turned to Kiba, he almost yelped in surprise. Something had perked the boy's interest, along with Haku's. Something about him.

"I can't decide who you would look better with!" Kiba exclaimed. "Sakura or Sasuke."

Haku giggled. If you asked Naruto, he would've said it was more like a soundless cackle. "Shut up, Kiba. Go fuck a tree."

Gaara sat down then, Neji by his side. The two were opposite Naruto and Kiba. Kiba's attention moved straight to Neji.

"How you feeling?" Gaara asked, not touching the muffin in front of himself.

"Hungry," Naruto said with an embarrassed grin. The cook had refused to serve him a fourth portion, saying she wasn't his maid. "You mind sharing that muffin.

The two were soon engaged in a strange conversation about what kind of peanuts were better, both picking off the muffin. Naruto said if anything was covered in salt, it was nice. Gaara said food was gross, full stop.

Haku was looking at the table, drawing with his finger. Kiba and Neji soon noticed this ('and you know what happened next-?!' 'Haku, you okay?' 'Haku! I'm sorry, I wasn't ignoring you') and proceeded to try cheer him up. It mainly involved Kiba cracking jokes at Neji, who would retaliate with witty comments. Haku was soon smiling again, though not in the same way.

Naruto looked up from the muffin that Gaara had given him, saying he didn't want anymore, when a shadow fell over him. Haku exploded.

"Sai!" Naruto exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

The boy nodded, smile ever in place. "I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm well. I had a nightmare last night, but that's all."

Sai's smile became more amused. Whole. "Oh did you, dickless?"

Naruto fumed. "What did you call me?!"

"Well, you're obviously such a girl, to remember a _nightmare_. Not my fault."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I have to go watch TV…you know, the news."

"Ah, I see," the short haired boy said, shrugging. "Don't let me stop you then."

Naruto seethed as he watched Sai leave before he stood. "I hate him so much."

Haku nodded all too eagerly.

"I'm off to watch the TV," Naruto stated, leaving the room with blind fury, landing himself in the unoccupied chair he always sat in.

Sasuke raised a brow. "What do you want?"

The blond huffed.

They sat in silence, minus the occasional person walking in and out the room. Kiba and Haku cheering when they got to have a walk down the hall, Gaara and Neji sat by the window, nurses walking around, and the sound of the TV flickering. The unease in the back of Naruto's mind prickled, surfacing without him noticing until it was suddenly _there_.

"Sasuke…" he started in a low voice, no longer looking _at _the TV. "What did you mean; the other day, when you said 'sorry for yours'."

The boy in question paused, caught off guard. "Well…you know, that nightmare you had-"

"Naruto!" called a voice from the door. The two boys jumped apart, suddenly both aware they were inching together in all the hush. The redheaded nurse stood there. Naruto could never remember her name. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Now, Sakura's already there."

"Ah, thank you!" the blond said. Nurse Red left, but not before calling Gaara for a diabetes test. "I'll be off. Talk to you later."

Sasuke nodded, stiff and guilty looking.

Though, Naruto didn't know why he could so abruptly tell what went on behind that mask.

--

It had been plaguing Naruto ever since he thought about it. They'd gone down the hall, him Sakura and Sasuke (with much persuasion from Sakura to both Sasuke and Tsunade). Naruto had thought about asking Sasuke then, but the boy apparently didn't want other people to know what he was going to tell Naruto about it. He was tempted to ask Sakura, but he lacked the tact. Gaara was always a choice, but Sasuke was the one who made it his business to know everyone else's business. And now, while everyone was in the lunch hall, he was locked in his dorm room. Moping.

"What did he mean by 'I'm sorry for yours'? I never had a loss."

_I don't know. Why don't you ask him instead of me? _

"Because the fact you're in my head all knowing and stuff is starting to creep me out."

_You have a memory loss. _

"…What?"

_I know, but you don't. You've had a memory taken away from you. _

"By who? Answer me!?!"

Silence.

He cursed, punching the pillow just as the door opened. He spun round to see Haku and Sasuke in the doorway, Haku looking delighted and Sasuke's face soft.

"H-hey…" stuttered Naruto, a little shocked. He thought it was dinner time…

Haku waved pleasantly and Sasuke's face confronted. "Haku…" he said. "Could you go…I have to talk about something with Naruto."

There was a short bemused moment on Haku's face, before the boy lit up like a light bulb and raced out the room. The other two didn't notice this though.

"Umm…so," started the blond as Sasuke pressed his back against the door. "You want to…sit down or something."

Sasuke blinked before folding his arms and striding over, blush tainting his cheeks. "I don't need you to invite me into my own room."

"Kay."

There was more silence.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said yesterday- I wasn't meant to say anything. Let's just leave it, okay?"

"No!" the blue eyed boy snapped, pain shining in his eyes. "There's something wrong, I _know_ there is! I may be a little dim, but I'm not completely stupid! Besides, he told me that I had a memory loss!"

Sasuke's face hardened. "Who?"

Naruto jerked a thumb to his head. "_Him_, up there; in my head! I don't know what's going on, Sasuke, but I'm going to find out, whether you help me or not."

The boy sucked in a breath before nodding stiffly. "I don't know much, I haven't found out everything the nurses know yet, but I know you had 'a loss'. Someone close to you died, apparently. They were in hospital suffering from a heart attack. They kept talking about being chased," Sasuke puckered his lips, biting on the inside. "_Someone _chased them, beat them. I can't tell you who."

"Why?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're meant to remember."

The familiar scorch of boiling blood thumped at his heart as he thought of the possibilities. "It-it wasn't…me?"

Sasuke took the tanned hands in his own. "We'll go to the office. Now, and I'll distract Karin, while you get your file. Understand?"

Naruto didn't move.

--

Karin was Nurse Red so it seemed, and she tuned into Sasuke Station too, just like most of the other people in the hospital. Naruto opened the filing cabinet as Sasuke flirted relentlessly. For some reason, Naruto had a spike of jealousy.

He pulled out the file, walking out the room and heading back towards the dorm. A male nurse of the ward stopped him, asking if he'd eaten yet, and he said he had, but didn't eat much. The nurse nodded and released him. He met Sasuke back in the dorm a few seconds later.

"Do you want to read it on your own?" the Uchiha asked, sympathy and empathy in his eyes.

"N-no…I'm happy to have you here."

Sasuke didn't move an inch from his place on Naruto's bed.

The next few moments seemed to go so quickly and shove so much into Naruto's brain that it was far too overwhelming. He knew a few things, however.

There was a picture of a girl in the file, someone he'd seen before. In his dream. Though now, she seemed real.

He knew what had chased her.

And he knew why he was there.

--

Kiba and Haku hung around next to the bed, Haku sat on his own and Kiba holding onto the ladder that went up to his own bed. "Aren't they cute?" he asked.

Haku giggled and fell back onto his bed.

Gaara rolled his eyes, ignoring them. "Get to bed, both of you. Lights out in about ten minutes. I'm surprised you haven't woken them up yet."

The two other occupants were lying down on Naruto's bed, the blond curled up against Sasuke, face hidden, and Sasuke wrapped round Naruto protectively. They were covering something that involved brown paper, so Gaara concluded that Naruto's dad or whoever he was had sent a letter and Naruto was home sick.

"Go on, bed!" the redhead snapped.

"Fine, you boring person," whined Kiba, climbing to his own sleeping area. "Like they were going to get up."

Gaara looked out the window, uninterested in the book. Which was amazing, it was getting really good, he'd read it three times.

_He must've been here for three months already…three whole months. I wonder if he's remembered. _

--

Kitty: Gaaou! Sorry it's taken so long! I was dried of all inspiration. However, now I have regained it! My river is full again, praise the Lord! I hope this chapter was intense enough to make up for lost time, my dear friends.

Sorry, I get weird when I'm in a good mood 3

Ja ne

Kivea

Preview –

"So, he says that you give it to your crush?"

"Yeah, and they love you forever."

"I don't have a crush."

"You could give it to _Sasuke_."

"Ew, don't be so gross, Neji. I'm going to give it to- Sai!"

"_What?!_"


	11. Spoken

SasuNaru

Locked up with You

Discalimer: no own.

--

Naruto walked out the bathroom and headed to the lunch hall that day feeling reletivily content. He stopped when he saw someone on the pay phone. Gaara.

"...fucking hell hole. You don't want to come here," he said, glaring at the phone. "I said no," Naruto knew he shouldn't be listening, but it was too tempting. The voice on that other line was from outside. "Piss off, Kankuo. Where's Temari?" he demanded. There was a long paused before the tone in his voice changed. "Hey baby, how are you?" he said softly. "Aunty Temari isn't there? No, I'm fine angel, really. I'll be out soon...what? No, no, you shouldn't come here. You're too young...baby, can you do me a favour? Stop torturing them," there was another pause. "The voices, angel. You're torturing them," blue eyes widened as he realized what the redhead was saying. "They'll kill me. They will, if you don't leave them alone...okay, thanks. I love you baby," he felt someone behind him push him into the lunch hall. "Bye..."

"It's rude to listen into other people's conversations," a feminine voice behind him said. He turned to see soft green eyes and a sad smile.

"Who...who was he talking to?" Naruto asked, horrified.

She shook her head and pointed to the breakfast line.

--

Naruto slouced into the chair next to his redheaded friend with a large grin, ready and waiting to get some answers about that morning. One look of suspision as seagreen eyes looked up from the book wiped his grin off his face.

"He-ey Gaara," Naruto sang. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Naruto looked away as Gaara went back to his book. Kiba and Haku were playing cards by the TV, Sai was having a polite conversation with one of the other patients, Neji was having a nice conversation with himself, and Sasuke was watching TV.

Blue eyes blinked with shock.

Sasuke was watching [ihim/i?

"Sasuke's taken an interest in you," Gaara stated. Naruto came to and found himself looking at the back of Sasuke's head, Gaara looking curiously at him.

No, he was here to [iquestion/i not [ibe/i qustioned. "You were on the phone today."

Gaara smirked. "I got the guts to start first, Naruto, too bad for you."

The bonde cursed dramatically.

"So," Gaara folded his book. "Sasuke."

"Yes," Naruto said back with the same tone, moving so that their conversation wasn't going to be over heard. "Sasuke."

Gaara was still smirking. "You and him are friends?"

"I...guess," Narto rubbed the back of his tanned neck. "I never really thought about it. I don't really think about much in here."

A eyebrow muscle rose. "What [ielse/i is there to do?"

"I don't know, talk to people?" Naruto asked, a little surprised Gaara had shown some sort of emotion. Maybe Neji...

"Hello, Naruto," someone said from behind him. Soft hands came down on the t-shirt covered shoulders making Naruto jump a little. "How are you."

A soft smile filtered across Gaara's face. Naruto didn't need two guess' as to who was behind him.

"Neji," he stated in a teasing tone, looking up to see the opaque eyes boring into his soul. "I'm wonderful, how are you?"

There was a weak, strained grin. "Fine."

"Good."

Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples as there was a mini-glaring contest. He didn't really know what had happened between the two, but there was a sudden highly uncomfortable tension.

"Recreation time!" the redheaded nurse exclaimed from the door.

Gaara took Naruto's arm and led him off, stopping to hiss something at Neji. Naruto raised a brow as the two had a lover's spat over something.

"Come on then," Gaara said, now addressing Naruto. "Let's go off to sew or cook or something."

--

The group was, for some unfothomable reason, making [iteddy bears/i. Or at least, Kiba, Haku, Naruto and Neji were. Sasuke was hiding away in some corner drinking some coffee and drawing, while Gaara was reading happily. There was a few other people in the room, including Sakura and Ino. Naruto thought he saw Sai somewhere.

"Ow," kiba exclaimed, sucking his thumb. "I did it again."

Haku shook his head and pulled Kiba's thumb out his mouth, fiddling a litte to make sure the boy pricked his fingers less.

Naruto chuckled while Gaara shook his head. "You're like a pincusion."

"Shut up," Kiba muttered, glaring a little at Gaara who was innocently reading his book.

Ino crept up behind Kiba, grinning in that knowing way she always did. ⌠So, he says that you give it to your crush?■ Kiba asked, pointing to Haku who had earlier told this to the group.

⌠Yeah," she explained, eyes flashing to Neji and Naruto. "And they love you forever.■

⌠I don▓t have a crush," Naruto shot back, suddenly defensive for a reason he didn't know.

Neji scoffed, not looking up from the Chinese white bear. ⌠[iYou could give it to Sasuke/i.■

Naruto cringed. ⌠Ew, don▓t be so gross, Neji. I▓m going to give it to- Sai!■

What the others didn't realise, as they all looked to Naruto with shock, was that the blonde was smiling at the short haired male who was waving, making his way over, and had completely lost interest in the conversation. He was a friendly person, and liked it when his friends who he hadn't talked to in about a week came to talk to him.

They didn't realise this. "[iWhat/i!" someone demanded.

Everyone looked up, staring at Haku with a expression that couldn't be expressed in words. The feminine man was standing there with his fingernails puncturing the poor bear and his eyes locked on Naruto. Slowly, his expression changed from that of fury to a unexplainable awe. Ino and Sakura had stopped gossiping and were walking over slowly, as if they didn't want to break the moment. Sai had a stray smile decorating his lips, one of real truth and happiness. Naruto noted it in the back of his mind as Haku's brown eyes met Sai's.

"Haku...did you...?" Sakura started, a small smile spreading across her lips.

A wide grin cracked Haku's perfect face as he broke into uncontrolable hysterics, hardly making a noise. Ino rushed forward, followed by Kiba and Sakura. Naruto was son after, Gaara and Neji at a much slower pace. The gils were hugging Haku, laughing with him, Kiba and Naruto patting his back and Gaara and Neji standing for moral support.

Naruto pulled back as if he had been burned, but no one seemed to notice. He stared at the scene, happiness morfing into a sick horror. He took steps back untill his back was pressed against the wall, quivering a little.

He felt someone envelope him in a descreate hug and lead him to a corner.

He broke down.

--

"[iSasuke/i!"

A grunt.

"[iSaasuke/i!"

A roll to the opposite wall.

"[iSaaaaas-/i"

"[iFor fuck's sake/i...what?"

Naruto looked round the other beds, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shush, don't talk too loudly!"

"It's better than me hissing your name[iNaruto, Naaaaruto/i!"

"Will you two be quiet, I'm trying to read."

The couple looked over to where Gaara was, not beeing able to see him properly as Kiba's bunk was in the way. Naruto shook his head and turned back to Sasuke, who met his gaze when he felt the blue eyes on him.

"What is it?" he asked in a calmer tone, moving so that Naruto didn't have to cling to the ladder. The boy clambered onto the bed and lay next to Sasuke, biting his thumb.

"Thanks for earlier..." he muttered, leaning closer. He didn't want Gaara to hear. "I'm really sorry about it."

After Sasuke had calmed Naruto down in recreation earlier that day, the two hadn't spoken. The hadn't even looked at each other.

"It's fine..." Sasuke mumbled. "I understand."

"You do?"

Sasuke nodded, shifting so he was closer. Naruto could feel the man's breath on his face. "You're scared that you've gotten a new normal. It's moving too fast for you."

"I've been here for two or three months though..." Naruto reasoned. "I have every right to be used to it."

Sasuke smiled sadly. "But you're not even used to your outside life yet, are you?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Yet you slot into the loony bin perfectly. Says something."

Naruto found himself pressing his lips against the others, hands gripping the pale cheaks and wet tears pouring out again. Sasuke pressed back softly, taking hold of one tanned arm.

And Naruto was in his arms again, hugging the Uchiha. An Uchiha. An unemotional, unfeeling, stuck up [icrazy/i psyco.

Because he understood.

--

Kitty: where'd THAT come from? Oo;

Before anything says anything about the conversation at the beginning, it still hurts, so don't. Please. I needed to write it in there for the purpose of the story. No sympathy for whoever's on the other end, no complaints to Gaara, and no nothing, okay?

I'm in England, and I was talking to my dad the other day (he moved ward, which isn't a good thing), and felt the sudden urge to write this story.

Doesn't mean I'm back with writing, it means I needed to update.

Of course, as I'm in England, that also means I have the crappy keyboard which doesn't type very well and misses out letters, and a lack of internet. I hope to BETA it and post it this week, but not promises Dx and I'm sorry it's kinda short...

Fuck yah

ja ne

Kivea 


	12. Cross

SasuNaru

SasuNaru

Locked up with You

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Naruto woke up the next morning on his own in Sasuke's bed. He looked up at the ceiling, the night's events playing in his head. The kiss. He was laid there was no expression on his face for a good five to ten minutes before he heard anything.

"Naruto?"

He looked across to Kiba's bunk where the brunet was sitting up giving the blond a strange look. "Are you okay?"

He paused. "Sure."

Naruto sat up with Kiba, climbing down the ladder and stripping, pulling on fresh clothing from his box. He heard Kiba next to him, doing the same.

"You know what time it is?" Naruto asked with a flat voice.

"About half ten," Kiba replied with more enthusiasm. "I'm off for breakfast. I'll see you later."

Naruto nodded his head silently.

When he turned round to look at Sasuke's bed, he saw his own next to it, cold and un-slept in, yet covers strewn about.

He left the room.

Most people were still in the lunch hall, finishing off breakfast. Neji and Gaara were sat at the same table as usual, Kiba joining them with a plate of food. Haku was sitting with some of the other patients, and Sasuke was in the corner, untouched food and a drawing in front of him. Naruto moved onto get his food.

When he sat at the table, Neji had vanished and Karin called Kiba over, leaving Naruto and Gaara at the table on their own. Naruto ate in silence while Gaara read. Naruto pushed his plate away as it emptied, laying his chin on his palm and looking over to the corner of the room.

"What was that…" he thought back to the kiss, face softening slightly.

"You're talking out loud again," Gaara noted.

Naruto jumped out his skin at the redhead's voice. "Ah, really? S-sorry…"

Gaara looked up, putting his book against the table. "What's bothering you?"

"Yesterday…" Naruto started after a moments pause, looking back over to the dark haired male in the corner of the room. "We kissed."

Onyx eyes looked up and met with blue. The turned back to the paper and a pale hand flipped it over, starting a new drawing.

Gaara turned back to Naruto. "You and Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"I wonder why you both fell silent," Gaara noted, not sounding surprised. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

Naruto sighed, laying his head on the table. "I just don't know what to make of it."

"Have you asked him about it?" Gaara asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto shook his head. "Maybe you should. Go over there now and sit with him."

The blond buried his face in his arms. "I don't know what to say."

Sighing in irritation, Gaara snapped his book closed and stood, getting Naruto's attention. "How about 'hi, how are you'?"

The blond watched his friend leave the hall before looking over to the object of his thoughts. Finally gathering up some courage, the blond stood and slowly made his walk across the room, sitting opposite the other in a matter of seconds. The walk felt like hours.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted. "What's up?"

The boy didn't look up. "Hold on, let me finish this."

Naruto looked over to the muffin on Sasuke's plate before looking back to the boy.

"Yes, you can have it."

"Thank you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, taking the item of food and starting to munch on it.

While watching Sasuke draw, Naruto started to doubt his memory. What if he imagined it? Dreamt it? How would that sound to Sasuke? The boy was still focused on the paper in front of him.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked finally, putting his pencil down and turning to the blond. Tanned cheeks heated up. "Still thinking about last night?"

"What was that?" Naruto asked. "That…"

"Kiss," Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded. "I have a fiancé."

The blond faulted. "Then why…"

Sasuke looked down at the piece of paper. Naruto finally took interest in it. There was a picture of a woman with no eyes, and a zipper for a mouth. She hands were tangled in her hair, which was messy and all over the place. The lines were thick. Sasuke flipped over the paper as if to hide the picture. On the other side was a picture of Naruto with his large grin and bright eyes.

Sasuke crumpled the paper up and threw it at Naruto's head. "Leave me to think."

"Sasuke, you can't just-"

"_Leave me to think_!" Sasuke bawled standing and leaving the room. Naruto blacked out.

--

"Naruto?" a feminine voice called. "Naruto? Are you okay, Naruto?"

The blue eyes fluttered open, wincing at the light. He saw a pink haired female hovering over him, green eyes soft with worry.

"Sakura?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You attacked Sasuke…" she said. "He said he said something he shouldn't have, and you suddenly attacked him."

Naruto sat up, holding his head and cringing with the pain of a headache.

"You hit your head pretty hard."

"What were we talking about?" Naruto asked. "I don't remember."

Sasuke emerged into his view. "Last night."

Naruto frowned. "What about last night?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke. "He's forgotten it."

"Hit his head that hard, huh?" Sasuke scoffed. "I don't want leave today."

"Sasuke, you promised me earlier today you'd come."

Naruto grinned brightly. "You should come Sasuke!"

The dark haired boy paused before nodding.

--

"I remember it, you know," Naruto said, sitting next to Sasuke in the church. Sakura was at the back, silent and aware. Sasuke was used to her being there now, listening to everything and monitoring him. An invasion of privacy, as far as he was concerned. A safety net, as Naruto seemed to call her.

"Last night."

"What I said today?" Sasuke asked, not looking up. His eyes were trained on the cross in the centre of the mantle at the front. Naruto was looking at the pale boy.

"Yeah."

Sasuke sighed and leant back. "I'm sorry. I should never have let it happen, I just-"

"Don't apologize," Naruto interrupted. "You didn't do anything wrong."

There was a pause.

"Do you really..." Naruto fumbled with his words. "I mean, what you said earlier, is it..."

"True?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sighed. "It was."

There was another pause.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"She left."

"Did you love her?"

Sasuke looked up at the announcement of the innocent question, meeting pure blue eyes. As pure as the soul that was captivating him. He remembered what Naruto had done. Been drove to do. How could someone so innocent have let that happen?

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted, voice cracking slightly. "I just don't know anything anymore.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I've never...you know, been close enough to anyone to feel anything more than a light friendship," he admitted. "At primary school, yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Your mum?" Sasuke questioned, thinking back to the picture. "What happened to her?"

"She died at birth. My dad-" Naruto bit his lip. "Off'ed himself, I guess. He was depressed I heard. Then my teacher took over my care, because the person my dad left me to couldn't."

"That guy you write to."

"Yeah. Him."

Silence fell against their ears again, slowly getting thicker with the moments as thoughts swirled in the heads of three people.

"I didn't love her."

Naruto looked up quickly at the dark haired male.

"I was marrying her because it was expected of me to marry a woman, and I couldn't bring myself to tell my family I was gay. So I met her, and made a deal with her that I would look after her and give her anything she wanted if she would marry me. She was a whore who didn't have much in the world, so took up the offer quickly."

The two sat in silence, and Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't understand any of this. It's just one big confusing mess."

Sasuke scoffed, resting his own head on Naruto's. "The world is one big confusing mess. At least here we have nurses to figure it out for us."

Naruto chuckled, relaxing against the other. "What now?"

"You two, it's time to go back to the ward," called Sakura. She stood next to the door, a soft look on her face. The boys got up, though Sasuke held Naruto back.

"Wait a minute."

Naruto watched as the older boy walked to the makeshift alter, bowing on his knees for ten painfully silent seconds before walking over to where the blond was. "Now we just go with it."

Naruto grinned.

--

Sakura was sat opposite Shikamaru, a pained look on her face. They were sat in a little coffee shop, Sakura with her fingers wrapped around her mug to keep her fingers warm, Shikamaru occasionally taking sips of his tea. They were waiting for Ino and Chouji before they ordered anything to snack on. Shikamaru hadn't lit a cigarette, as his co-worker was clearly upset. He didn't want smoke to agitate her anymore.

"Sakura," he started. "What's got you so tense today?"

"It's just…" she left out a long breath through her nose. "I still haven't got a full grip on Sasuke's depression. I know there's something we've been overlooking, and I can't help but think what."

Shikamaru looked into those jade green eyes that were staring thoughtfully into the milky brown substance she was meant to be drinking. "Maybe he's lonely."

Sakura nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "He and Naruto get on well."

"They do," Shikamaru agreed. "We're fortunate to have Naruto come in so suddenly. It may have caused a few bumps, but things get worse before they get better, right?"

"How 'worse' can something get though…" Sakura muttered, shutting her eyes. "I need a break."

"Maybe you should rotate."

Looking up, she seemed horrified by the thought. "I couldn't, not now. I'm so close to figuring it out! It's like it's sat under my nose, and it's covered up so I can't tell what it is."

Shikamaru hummed quietly in understanding as he heard the sound of the door opening sound, seeing Ino and Chouji enter the shop and spot them.

"I once heard that loss of religion can cause depression."

Sakura frowned, but didn't comment as their best friends joined them. Shikamaru didn't overlook the questioning looks she gave him as he greeted the two.

She thought of the kneeling at the alter that Sasuke had done that day. Maybe the answer was move obvious than she was giving it credit for.

--

Kivea: no, this is not going to become a lecturing 'all praise God' story, but after all the help I've got from praying to get over writer's blocks and such, I feel like I owe something to my God. Religious themes _will _be in the story, but it's _not _a religious story itself.

Just making sure we all knew that :D

So…uh, I figured now I've finished my big project, I would take up two of my stories again. Both being Naruto fanfiction, because I miss it so much. So yeah. R+R?

Inspiration for this chapter (and probably the rest of the story): **Bright Eyes**, Arc of Time and Ship in a Bottle

Ja ne ~

Kivea

"The clouds?"

"Yes. Shikamaru liked to watch the clouds."

"Ah, I see…what's so interesting?"

"Imagining what's up there."


	13. Clouds

SasuNaru

Locked up with You

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto

--

The world was spinning. Spinning round and round in circles. He felt drunk- high on air. Nitrogen. Carbon dioxide. Helium. Oxygen.

Where did that stuff go anyway?

There were voices chattering away inside his skull, laughing and sneering and being loud and annoying. Lights were blinding his vision. Fairy lights. He was awestruck at the sight.

Wait- wasn't he in his room?

He felt a chuckle erupt in his throat at what one of the voices said. He didn't know what it said. He knew it was funny though. The chuckle soon morphed into giggling. Which was eventually full blown hysterics.

Must be the shit in the air. Maybe it was nitrogen. Or magnesium. That stuff was in the air, right?

His hysterical laugher rang in his ears, the female voices soon all joining in. He felt like his head would explode. Thump. Thump. Thump. Pulse. Pulse. Pulse. Laughter. Laughter. Laughter. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Then the voices started to scream. A gun went off. One of the voices had gone crazy.

Naruto was shrieking as loud as his lungs would let him. He didn't like the sound of the gun. When did he get a gun?

Maybe it was a fridge door slamming. He couldn't really remember.

As soon as it had started, it had finished, and he was staring at wooden boards that were the bottom of the bunk above him. He wasn't breathing. Wide blue eyes glanced to the left. Gaara was propped up, reading and nodding his head in agreement. Maybe he'd heard the women too. He turned to the left and saw Haku pretending to be asleep. He knew she was pretending. Oh wait, Haku was a boy, wasn't she?

He looked up to see piercing black eyes boring into his. He stared back. Wide blue eyes.

He couldn't remember shutting them. But he did.

--

Delusional was how Neji felt at that moment in time. He was banging his head lightly against the window, staring out at the sky outside the window, mumbling to himself. Yami didn't want to be quiet today. He kept talking about jumping out the window. Neji pointed out the fact that they were only on the second floor. Yami said he didn't mean to kill himself. Neji said there was no point if it wasn't to die.

Eventually, he clapped his hand over his mouth to shut Yami up. He wanted to start a fight with someone, but Neji promised Ino that he wouldn't. He continued to stare at the sky blankly.

Gaara was in the corner, engrossed in a book. Sasuke and Naruto were in front of the TV, watching some kid's show. Kiba had leave. There was nothing to do.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto muttered. "Why do you watch children's TV?"

The man sighed. "Because I feel like it."

The blond raised a brow in question, but all he got were those onyx coloured eyes staring at him. He honestly didn't mind for once and stared back. Maybe the Uchiha simply didn't want to talk about it in front of all these people. Maybe he didn't have a childhood like Naruto's and was compensating for it.

Naruto smiled softly. "You're so weird."

Sasuke scoffed, turning back to the TV. Naruto missed the light flush of the pale male's cheeks. "Says you."

--

Sasuke held the blond as tightly as he could, trying to stop him from thrashing. No one wanted a nurse in the room at that moment, and the amount of noise the blond was potentially going to make would not help. Haku was by the door, resting against it, while Kiba and Gaara were trying to talk to the male, to snap him out of his panicked state. Sasuke had their limbs intertwined, and when the blonde's mouth opened Kiba held a hand over it.

"Naruto," Gaara ground out. "Listen to me."

Tears burst their banks.

"Naruto…" Haku muttered quietly from the door, voice croaky and word pronounced like a baby making his first word. Incorrectly. "Naruto…"

The blond screamed.

Kiba cringed as teeth crunched on his hand.

Sasuke winced as he was violently hit.

Gaara continued to try talk to the blond.

Haku stared.

--

Naruto stood on the left of the window as Neji sat at the right, both looking out of the gate way to the real world. Rain pitter-pattered against the window and dark clouds loomed over head. Naruto saw cars driving about on the motorway outside of the hospital grounds and into the car park of the hospital. He watched the little people walk around from his throne on the third floor.

"What do you look at?" Naruto muttered quietly. "All the time."

"The clouds," Neji replied curtly.

"The clouds?"

"Yes. Shikamaru liked to watch the clouds."

Naruto looked up. "Ah, I see…what's so interesting?"

"Imagining what's up there."

Naruto stared for a few moments, mind blank before he started to think. What was up there? Evaporation, water that was waiting to fall, or falling in this case, large puffy objects of gas and liquid, marshmallows.

That was where Ino found Neji and Naruto when it was time for the Hyuuga to see Tsunade. Staring out the window up at the dark clouds as they slowly turned a off-white colour. She looked on for a moment, taking in the scene, almost awed at the way within a few moments the rain was stopping and the sky was becoming blue and bright. Almost as if the two pairs of blue and white eyes were willing it to be happy.

"Neji, it's time for you to see the doctor," she eventually said with her usual bright smile. "I can't go in without you!"

The man gave her a look before standing and leaving, muttering something under his breath. Naruto didn't move.

That evening, it was Karin who found them, getting ready to announce the final smoke break. She paused at the sit, much like Ino had done. Sakura caught this lack of movement and joined her to see what was wrong, unable to help the smile at the sight.

Five boys were curled up on chairs around the window, staring out at the world. It almost looked like they were bored. But there was no looks of longing, no looks of pain or sadness. Just curiosity and boredom. One of them might say something, causing a wave of responses.

"I think this needs to go in the reports…" Karin said softly.

Sakura nodded. "Definitely."

--

_Progress Report of Sasuke Uchiha _

Sakura stared at the screen in thought before she started to type. Ino was with her, as was a few other nurses, but most of them were drinking coffee and chatting happily.

"It's not like you to delay your report writing, Sakura," Yamato commented as he looked at her computer, mind stopping at the name on the screen. "Especially not Uchiha's…"

Sakura sighed softly. "Go look into the living room and tell me that I don't need to write another one. Four of our longest-stayed visitors are in there sat together."

As she was once again left in her own thoughts, she started to write the progress of her longest stayed patient.

…_has been getting closer to Naruto Uzumaki- _

She remembered the time in the church.

_- who seems to have a great influence on Sasuke. I believe that this is a good influence, as Sasuke has become more open when talking to me or the doctor, and he seems more willing to make friends. He no longer sits in the lunch hall and draws, but watches TV with a few of the other patients and cares about them. _

Meanwhile, Ino was sat at her own computer, glaring at the simple six lettered surname with a passion. Why did he have to be moved to his own room, when he was much better off in the group room. She didn't understand.

Glancing at the pinkette next to her, blue eyes softened and she thought back to the reason why Neji was in his own room. The fights with Sasuke.

_Neji has shown an improvement in the recent few days, as he is no longer talking out loud in public, and is communicating much better with other patients, particularly the ones in his old room. He has also been getting closer to Gaara… _

…_and has shown interest in visiting Shikamaru, his old nurse, _Karin wrote with a huff. _He has been spending a great more amount of time with the quieter members of his room, and is a lot calmer in the past few weeks. _

She knew Shikamaru was expecting the brunet to be released soon. The boy was a lot more stable than he had been when he was first emitted into the hospital, but she reminded the younger nurse that he became less stable when the topic came up.

He said that he had a plan. She bloody well hoped he did.

--

Shikamaru rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers as he thought of the couple at the hospital. While he knew that they weren't officially a couple, Neji and Gaara knew in their own minds what they were. And it didn't slip past Shikamaru. None of it did.

He'd mentioned it to Ino once. She put it in her report.

Now, he was waiting outside the hospital for Kiba, standing outside his car with a large white dog barking at the window, smoke from the cigarette dancing in the air. The first thing he saw was Karin's flame red hair. The second was a blur of black as Kiba came rushing out the automatic doors with a large grin on his flushed face, throwing his arms around Shikamaru in a large hug.

"Dude!" Kiba started. "You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday evening. I was sat with Sasuke and Neji, who were having a _civilized _conversation! It was the weirdest thing- Akamaru!"

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head as the attention went from the story to the dog. Karin was standing next to the couple with a bored look on her face. He smirked at that.

"Okay everyone, get in the car," he said in his usual lazy voice. "We have a dog to walk."

Karin got in the front with Shikamaru, leaving Kiba to fuss over his dog.

The two nurses started up a quiet conversation.

"So how's this plan coming along?" Karin asked.

Shikamaru didn't need to ask about what plan. "I'm going to ask him today."

She frowned. "If he wants to leave?"

The male looked into the rear mirror at the object of the conversation. He wasn't paying any attention. "If he wants to move in with me when he gets out."

Karin's eyes widened slightly. "You sure you could handle that?"

He paused, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "I'll be damned if I can't."

She snorted. "I should've seen this one coming. Especially with the fuss he made when you changed shifts."

"How long till we get there?" Kiba asked as his dog settled down on his lap.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. "I hope you aren't going to ask that question all the way there again!"

Kiba grinned mischievously. "Don't put the idea in my head then, sweetheart!"

"Whatever. Five minutes."

Karin smirked at the pink tinge in her co-worker's cheeks. "You're right. You would be damned."

Kiba raised a brow. "What now?"

Shikamaru glared at the female. "Nothing, Kiba."

The brunet huffed. "No, tell me. If it was nothing, it wouldn't matter if you told me."

Shikamaru shook his head. "If it was nothing, then it won't be that interesting."

"If it _was _you say?"

Shikamaru cringed. "It is."

"Sure. Now tell me."

"Don't be so annoying, Kiba."

"Don't be so retarded, Shikamaru."

Karin sighed mockingly. "Don't be such lovebirds, boys."

The two gave her matching looks of horror and embarrassment. "Shut up, troublesome woman!" they said together.

She sniggered at this. "If you say so."

Kiba turned his eyes to Shikamaru in a begging way, hands on the man's shoulders. "Come on, Shikamaru. Tell me."

"Please don't distract the driver," Karin muttered.

"When you're let out of hospital, where will you go, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked smoothly, ignoring the comments previously.

Kiba paused, tensing against Shikamaru's chair. "Why?"

"Because Akamaru stays at my place, and I don't think a nursing home would let him stay there."

Kiba leant back in his chair and glared. "I'm not leaving the hospital."

Shikamaru sucked in a breath, looking at Karin. She was looking out the window. He looked back to the road. "Because there's room in my house for two."

There was a pause of silence.

"What are you getting at?" Kiba asked in a small voice.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Will you move in with me when you get out of the loony bin?" he gave the shocked brunet a look. "Is that plain enough for you?"

There was another pause of silence. Karin tried not to laugh.

"Geez, dude, you could've asked me when Karin wasn't here. Embarrassing much?"

Shikamaru punched the horn. "You wouldn't let it go! That's what we were talking about!"

Kiba fumed. "Then you should've told me you'd tell me later!"

"Like you would've listened!"

"How the fuck do you know?"

"Screw it, I'm uninviting you to live with me."

Kiba smirked. "Well too late, because I'm saying yes."

Shikamaru groaned as the strong arms wrapped around his neck. "You're going to drive me up the wall."

"There's a spare bed in my dorm."

Karin choked on her laughter. "Kiba, don't distract the driver!"

The boy lent back in his seat with a large grin on his face, taking Akamaru's face in his hands. "We have a home, Akamaru!"

Shikamaru relaxed in his seat as a lopsided smile graced his features. "Troublesome boy."

Karin shook her head, a smile on her own face. "Yet that doesn't stop you."

--

Kivea: OMG I WROTE

-has a party-

I now have a list of 39 songs that could possibly be of inspiration to this story. All my Bright Eyes music is on it.

The beginning of this chapter was a release for my own past couple of weeks. I tried to make it as insane as I could.

The end was more cheerful than I expected. I'm not happy with the hospital atm. Buuut, my dad has leave for two days before Christmas 3

Ja ne ~

Kivea

"You're…leaving?"

"Possibly. And if I do, I want you to look after Haku."

"But…you're the only sane person here with me!"

"I'm not sure 'sane' is the write word, but let's go with that."


	14. Scared

Kiba dragged his blond friend to the side, a large grin on his face. Naruto was dragged all the way to their room, where Kiba shut the door and stood with his back pressed against it. Naruto raised a brow, mildly irritated at being dragged away from his jigsaw.

"Okay, spit it out," Naruto said. "What's got the grin on your face?"

Kiba sniggered. "Dude, that upset that I dragged you away from Sas-gay?"

Naruto flustered, walking to his bunk. "Don't change the subject."

"Okay," Kiba took in a large breath. "Shikamaru asked me to move in with him."

Naruto's face lit up momentarily as these words sunk in. Outside, he would be ecstatic for his two friends. But as he heard someone knock on the door that Kiba was against, his smile slowly vanished. That meant Kiba was moving out of their room to move into Shikamaru's house. Moving out. Of the hospital.

"You're…leaving?" Naruto asked with a dull sense of fear.

Kiba's own good mood started to drop. "Possibly. And if I do, I want you to look after Haku."

"But…you're the only sane person here with me!" Naruto exclaimed. There was a louder knock on the door.

"I'm not sure 'sane' is the write word, but let's go with that," Kiba joked.

The knock was louder and more forceful. Kiba opened the door in annoyance, seeing his long haired friend standing outside.

"Haku…"

Naruto pointed accusingly at Kiba. "He's leaving!"

Haku stared with wide eyes at the brunet, who nodded with a nervous smile. A soft smile slowly broke out on Haku's face and he hugged his friend. Naruto watched as the two embraced tightly.

Haku looked up at Naruto, waving him over. The man had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. The blond slowly got up and walked to the couple, joining the hug.

"You two look after each other, yeah?" Kiba asked.

Haku nodded eagerly, eyes shut and a smile still on his face. Naruto rested his head against Kiba's.

"And don't let Sasuke fuck around with Naruto, got it Haku?"

A silent laugh.

"And keep Sai away from Haku, okay Naruto?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "Say hi to Shikamaru for me."

Haku frowned in confusion.

Kiba blushed, smiling anyway. "I'm moving in with him."

Haku tightened the hug. He looked up and took in a deep breath. "Congrats."

Kiba's own eyes started to water at the word. Forced and broken. But it was something. "Thank you, Haku."

The long haired man shook his head and smiled, humming. Naruto looked at the brunet and smiled, allowing the happy moment to get to him, evaporating everything else. "When do you move?"

"I have a tribunal in three days, where Shikamaru will come and make the suggestion and stuff to Tsunade, who'll make the final decision," Kiba said.

Haku pouted a moment and clawed his hand across his chest. The other two laughed at the action, and Kiba hooked an arm around each other their shoulders, winking at them.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you two'll be out in no time flat! And I'm going to take you both out for pizza!"

Naruto sniggered. "Get Shikamaru to take us out you mean."

"Same difference," Kiba shrugged. "All that matters is that I'm leaving. I'll come visit, of course. But I'll be _free_!"

Haku took the boy back into a hug and Naruto watched with a smile. Maybe there was still hope.

--

"Kiba's leaving, you know?" Naruto said at lunchtime, watching Sasuke draw while picking at his food. The two were on a table together as Gaara was sat with Neji.

Sasuke made a uninterested hum. "Fascinating."

"What was it like before I came here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke paused, looking up and raising a brow. Naruto wanted to ravish him right on the spot. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Killed the cat," Sasuke finished, putting his pencil down and perching his chin on his knuckles. "It was…different."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Sasuke cringed. "I don't know. We all kept to ourselves. I didn't talk much to anyone, so you'd be better off asking Gaara. He's more observant."

"You didn't talk to anyone much?" Naruto asked. "Are you really that anti-social?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered without hesitation. "I'm not friends with anyone but you."

Naruto paused, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I feel special."

"Don't feel too special," Sasuke smirked. "It might go to your head."

Blue eyes narrowed in a glare that suited his companion better. "Thanks, teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto sighed through his nose, looking around as Sasuke watched him.

_There needs to be more excitement_, the voice in his head, Kyuubi as he called it, said. _More thrill. More fighting. More blood. _

Naruto hummed, unconvinced.

_We should leave. Break out of here. Take over. _

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

He snapped his head round. "Huh?"

_He's going to hurt you. Just like that boy. _

"What?!" the blond sprang to his feet, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke put his pencil down, watching Naruto cautiously. "Naruto…what's wrong?"

_Kill him before he kills you._

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "You'd never…do that to me, would you?"

The dark haired boy knew he was treading on thin ice, whatever it was he was doing. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, Naruto. Now, tell me what's wrong and sit down."

_He LIES! Don't trust him! _

"But-but Kyuubi said…"

Sakura was by his side in an instant, Sasuke on his feet with wide eyes and his hand outstretched.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's get you to the living room, shall we?" Sakura's soft voice asked, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He flinched.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, pain stabbing him in the gut at the look of fear and horror his blond was giving him. "What did Kyuubi say?"

_KILL HIM! _

"No…" Naruto muttered, stepping back and falling over his chair. "No!"

There was a deep, earsplitting scream from across the room. The trio looked over to see Gaara clutching his head, banding it against the table as Neji ran round to grab him by the waist, pulling him back and trying to disable the boy.

Karin and Ino were in the room within seconds.

"Gaara?!" Naruto screamed, reaching out and crawling to the boy. He felt two people grab him.

_He knows, _the voice hissed. _That's why. It's hurting him. What Sasuke will do to you. _

"_Gaara_!"

The green eyes looked over to him. "Naruto…"

"Gaara!"

He was dragged out of the room and taken to a empty on, sat down on a chair with Sakura in front of him, smiling sweetly.

"It's Sasuke!" Naruto whispered, clutching Sakura's shirt. "Kyuubi said he was going to-to-"

"Calm down, Naruto. Take a deep breath," Sakura took one herself. "Relax. What did Kyuubi say?"

"That he'd hurt me, like Jackson did…"

"What did Jackson do?" Sakura asked. "Jackson Parker?"

Naruto bit back a sob. "Yes."

"What did he do, Naruto?" Sakura asked, more forcefully. "Tell me, I want to help you."

_LIES! _

Naruto screamed at the familiar voice in his head. "He tricked me!" the blond cried. "He said it was lies! He told me the truth!" the blond curled into a ball. "I don't want to know the truth…"

"Naruto, what did he _do_?"

"He raped me."

Sakura ran her hands through the blond hair, on her knees by his side. "When was this?"

"When I was twelve."

"And Kyuubi said that Sasuke would do the same?"

A nod.

A pause.

"Naruto," a soft voice. "Kyuubi isn't real. He doesn't know Sasuke like I do. And Sasuke won't hurt you like that. I promise."

A nod.

A pause.

"Shush, Naruto," she took him into her arms. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to stay here," Naruto sobbed against the woman's chest. "I want to leave."

Sakura shook her head. "We have to make sure you're well enough," she explained. "Like Kiba."

"I want to leave now!" he cried. "_Now_!"

"Will it be better if you leave this ward?" she asked. "Away from Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged.

_REVENGE! _

"I don't know…"

She rocked him back and forth, allowing him to cry in her arms.

--

_I feel that Naruto may benefit from being temporarily moved to another ward to see if being away from Sasuke Uchiha will make his situation better. While their relationship may benefit Sasuke, I believe it is possibly only going to make Naruto worse. This is why I suggest that, for the mean time, he is moved. With the further discovery that he was raped at the age of twelve I believe that he may suffer from mild autophobia during his episodes. He also seems to be taking the news of Kiba Inuzuka being discharged poorly. This however may be due to it being his first experience of someone close to him being discharged. _

Sakura ran a hand through her hair before taking a large gulp of coffee. "To think, I went to the same school as those two and never thought that this could happen…"

"Your patients are having a bad influence on you," a feminine voice behind her teased. "If you're starting to talk to yourself."

The green eyed girl smiled softly, turning her chair to face Ino at the door, leaning on the frame in a pale purple nightdress that brushed against her thighs suggestively. "You're the one with Neji as a patient."

She laughed, waltzing over to Sakura and looking at the computer screen. "Reports?"

"Yeah…"

"I think you need a break," Ino said seriously, sitting on the desk. They were at Sakura's apartment, Ino staying the night and going to work with her in the morning. "Let someone else look after them for a while."

Sakura sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temples. "I should."

"Don't let this Naruto thing get you down," Ino said. "You can't undo the past. You know that better than anyone."

"I guess."

Ino looked at her friend sympathetically. "You can only help the future."

No response.

Standing, the blonde took the pale hands and pulled Sakura off her chair.

"Where are you taking me? My reports-"

"Can wait till morning," Ino smiled slyly. "Come to bed. You know I sleep better with you…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be dragged, a smirk playing on her lips. "Don't I know…"

--

It was messy.

It was all over the place.

It was fragmented.

Naruto wrapped his arms tighter round his boyfriend's neck. "I'm sorry."

It was nonsensical.

It was horrifying.

It was his new normal.

Sasuke squeezed his waist in response and nuzzled the blond hair. "I understand."

It was full of mistakes.

It was in need of repair.

It was moving somewhere, and they didn't know where.

"Please promise me, no matter what, you won't leave?"

And they were scared.

"I promise you, I'll never leave. Even if they pull us apart, I'll still be yours."

Petrified.

"Mine?"

And crying.

"Forever."

And nothing seemed right.

"Mine. Forever."

But then again, nothing seemed wrong either.

--

Kivea: …uh…sorry about the oddness of this chapter. You should read some of my memoirs on my dad and stuff and schizophrenia related issues. They're like…I don't know.

Whatever.

R+R

Ja ne ~

Kivea

Preview:

"I'm here to visit you."

"But you're Sasuke's friend…"

"Can't I say hi to the object of his affections?"

"I…guess so."

"Good, because I have an hour with you and I'd rather not cut it short."


End file.
